


are you gonna be my girl?

by GWritesNovels



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Binonna Earp, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Church Girl!Waverly, F/F, Fluff, Motorcycles, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Nicole is precious, Pining, Rebellious!Nicole, SO MUCH FLUFF, She just wants to impress Waves so much, Teenage Rebellion, They both basically just need to give each other eternal affection, This fic is literally just fluffy Wayhaught and Wynonna Earp crack combined, Waverly Earp Needs a Hug, with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GWritesNovels/pseuds/GWritesNovels
Summary: In which sixteen-year-old Nicole Haught meets fifteen-year-old Waverly Earp and immediately knows that she has to impress her.{Or in which the first ever Purgatory gay motorcycle club forms over the fact that a girl looked at the flustered redhead.}





	1. phase zero point five

_Flick! Flick! Flick! Flick!_

“C’mon,” Nicole hisses, cupping her hand around the lighter. Her attempts to bring the flame to life are in vain, though, and she curses under her breath as she gives up, pocketing the lighter but keeping the unlit cigarette clenched tightly between her teeth.

It’s too cold for this. It’s too cold to be standing out here, her breath apparent with every exhale, as she shivers and flicks at a nearly empty lighter with the cold kissing every inch of her skin that it can reach. It’s too cold to be standing behind a church as services go on, trying as hard as she can to do something that her parents will care about, that they’ll reprimand her for instead of just giving her that look of utter indifference.

Nothing feels good enough for them, but nothing ever feels disappointing enough for them, either. The sixteen-year-old doesn’t know which is worse.

The backs of her eyes sting and she clenches her jaw, biting down harder on the cigarette. A choked sob barely escapes her lips as she looks down, kicking at the snow with her boot absentmindedly. She can’t cry over this. She’s already felt too much, already done everything that she can possibly think of. There’s no use in trying to do anything else anymore or get upset over her failures.

They’re her own fault, anyway.

A twig snaps, and Nicole yanks the cigarette out of her mouth, standing up straight with her head twisting in the direction of the sound. A brunette girl about her age is standing a few feet away, dressed warmly in a large coat, layered up in the legwear department, and tan snow boots. She’s looking away from her, but even at a distance, the redhead can tell that she’s absolutely beautiful.

The cigarette drops from her fingers, and as she leans over to pick it up---she’s not rebellious enough to litter---the snow groans under the shifting of her weight. The stranger spins around, and the redhead’s breath catches in her throat.

She’s right; this girl is absolutely ethereal.

Her dark brown eyes are warm and bright, her wavy hair cascading down past her shoulders. Her nose scrunches cutely for a moment, as if she’s thinking, and then her eyes lock onto Nicole’s, and the happiest smile the redhead has ever seen emits from the stranger’s mouth. When her eyes crinkle up, Nicole absolutely melts. She gives the girl a shy smile and a tiny wave before a call from the direction of the front of the church rings out, and the brunette’s head turns. She casts one last glance at Nicole before turning and heading up the small slope.

A ghost of a smile continues to play on her lips as she pockets the damp cigarette and heads up as well. She’ll trash it when she goes into the gas station to buy a new lighter.

If she remembers to turn left instead of right on her way home, that is.

All that’s playing in the redhead’s mind at the moment is that bright smile, how genuine the other girl looked, and the slight wonder of how anyone, let alone a pretty stranger, could possibly be that happy to see her.

She _is_ only Nicole Rayleigh Haught, after all. Nobody important.

Trying to shake the thought out of her head, she keeps walking, stopping at the door of the church and peering in briefly. There’s the brunette, animatedly talking to an older woman with dark brown hair as small kids swarm around her. She giggles, affectionately ruffling their hair as she smiles.

There’s another tug at the tall girl’s heartstrings as she watches the scene for another moment before departing.

Maybe she’ll start coming a little earlier, staying a little later.

And maybe one day, she’ll have the courage to go inside.

~ ~ ~

“Smokin’ Haught!”

Nicole jumps, whirling around to see Rosita approaching her, a smirk crossing her features. “Thought you were only a rebel where no one can see you?”

The redhead rolls her eyes, taking another drag before laughing. “Needed a new lighter and couldn’t wait. Plus, I got a little distracted after the service let out.” The dark-haired girl raises her eyebrows, and Nicole mutters, “Completely unrelated, but how do you get a girl to notice you? Or potentially like you?”

“Oh, so a _girl_ was the cause of the distraction?” Rosita teases. Nicole can feel the blush rising in her cheeks. “What did she say to you? Do you think that she’s into you?”

“I---I don’t know,” Nicole stammers, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand nervously. “We didn’t speak. She just smiled at me.”

This elicits a laugh from the other girl. “You are such a sweet, innocent baby gay. So you want me to teach you the way to a lady’s heart, huh?”

“Please.” The word comes out more meekly than Nicole would like, and she grimaces slightly.

“Would you prefer the PG-rated advice, or do you want the _good_ advice?”

“Rosita!” she manages to sputter out, giving her friend a playful shove.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help you out.” The dark-haired girl taps Nicole’s cheek, and she backs away in embarrassment, knowing that her face is probably a similar shade to her hair. “You’re so easy to tease, Haught. I’ll help you, don’t worry.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, so all you need to do is astound her. That goes for both kinds of advice.” She casts a wink at the taller girl, who groans and backs away again.

“I swear, Bustillos, I _will_ ditch you---”

“Alright, alright.” Her hands are thrown up in a surrender, appeasing Nicole for the moment. “Figure out what she likes. If you want to play it safe, then first you need to actually learn whether or not she’s even into girls. If you feel too awkward about that, want quicker results---let’s admit it, you don’t just go up to someone you don’t know and ask them who they’re into, that’s weird---or simply are superhuman and don’t care about the way you’re being perceived, I’d suggest becoming a bit less goody-two-shoes and actually embracing that rebellious side of yourself.”

The redhead hesitates, biting her lip and thinking. Of course, things like this are easy when it comes to her parents. Being someone she really isn’t, trying to get some sort of reaction out of them, it comes almost as a second nature. She just wants to be proven wrong, just wants to know that they really do care about her after all.

But when it comes to trying to impress other people, it’s going to be harder. Obviously, this side is a part of her. It wouldn’t have been so second-nature to her to just put that first cigarette in her mouth and inhale the smoke like it was nothing had it mattered too much.

She’s always felt a bit tougher than she acts, but still loving nonetheless. Almost a pushover, if she’s being honest with herself. She adores people more than life, but she could never make them think that she’s so tough, so headstrong, that she could be cold, harm them in any way when they did nothing wrong.

But maybe she can truly learn to be herself if she does this, be both compassionate and also resilient, be so caring towards people but also willing to defend them if need be.

“I _did_ almost smoke in front of her,” Nicole muses.

“Oh my God, you’re reckless,” Rosita deadpans. “I would suggest actually lighting your cig next time, but that’d absolutely be out of line.”

“Shut up.” The taller girl can’t help but laugh, though, as she pushes at her friend’s arm once more. “I honestly will pull out of your motorcycle fund, you know.”

“I’m done, I swear.”

A lightbulb goes off in Nicole’s head as she looks at the other girl, giggling under the bright lights of the gas station. She’d already saved up and gotten her pride and joy, her jet black Yamaha SR400. Now she’s been helping Rosita do the same, as the raven-haired girl has less of an income and more going on that she has to afford herself.

“We need to start a motorcycle group. That’ll be fun, right? We could ride around, have an awesome time, and impress the ladies. It’s a win all around. We’ll just need a few more people.”

“The Big Gay Cyclists Club,” Rosita mutters to herself. “I’m in. And I can recruit a few people, if you’d like.”

“That sounds great. We’ll work on that title,” Nicole laughs, shaking her head a little.

_Phase One of impressing the cute church girl begins now._


	2. phase zero point seventy-five

“Okay, so _when_ is phase one actually starting?” Nicole asks, sighing and crossing her arms. It’s been five days since she and Rosita discussed the plan at the store, and the redhead is getting antsy. They’re in her garage now, Nicole leaning slightly against her motorcycle---carefully, it still needs a bit of work---while the dark-haired girl paces around, attempting to calculate their monetary progress.

“According to this, we should be able to start by this time next week.” Rosita puts the calculator down and looks at her. “I can try to get overtime if you really want to do this more quickly.”

“No, no, that’s okay. Maybe it’ll give me some time to actually talk to her on Sunday. And, if I’m lucky. I’ll get to talk to her again on Wednesday.” The taller girl wrings her hands together nervously. Just the thought of the pretty brunette with the sweet smile makes her heart race. “Got any people to join us yet?”

The other girl smiles mischievously. “You underestimate my ability, Haught. The girls should be here soon, don’t worry.” As she pats Nicole on the shoulder, the redhead doesn’t know if she should be ecstatic or worried. “Anyway, we already know what phase one is. What comes next?”

“Phase two?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Rosita replies, throwing her hands up. “But what _is_ the second phase? How do you keep her attention after you’ve got it?”

Nicole turns her attention to her motorcycle, as if it’ll give her all of the answers she needs. She worries her lower lip between her teeth, fingers slowly moving over the handlebars as she thinks. “Honestly, I have no idea,” she admits. “I’ve been trying to figure it out, but I’m just thinking about seeing where the first phase takes us and going with the flow.”

The raven-haired girl’s smile is soft and genuine this time, something uncharacteristic. It takes the taller girl slightly aback, and then she smiles softly, too. “You’ve got this, Nicole. I believe in you.” She pats her on the shoulder, leaving her hand there for a moment longer before it drops. “Now come on, we need to keep coming up with good group title ideas.”

“Alright,” the redhead says, pushing herself upright and heading towards the garage steps. “I’ll head inside to get some paper. But keep the names clean today.” She points a warning finger at Rosita, who gives her a salute before they turn their backs on each other once more. A few more steps are taken before she hears the shorter girl moving a little too close to her motorcycle for her liking. “And don’t you dare lay a finger on my baby, she’s fragile right now.”

Rosita’s mumbled curses as she backs away causes a grin to slip onto Nicole’s face as she enters the house.

It’s the first real one she’s had since Sunday.

~ ~ ~

The happiness disintegrates as soon as Rosita leaves and she’s stuck alone, heading inside for dinner. When Nicole steps into the house, she can already hear the television on full blast, and she knows that she will be ignored or given monotonous one-word answers for the entirety of another night. She slips into the kitchen quietly, grabbing a plate while attempting to not make a sound, and then places a TV dinner on it before popping it into the microwave. The tall girl sits alone at the dining room table, watching as her parents’ eyes are transfixed on whatever show is airing right now. 

After a few moments of looking between them, she decides to at least attempt conversation. There’s no way that they could always be so distant, right? Swallowing hard, Nicole thinks of something interesting enough, something that’ll get their attention right away.

_Mom, Dad, I’m a lesbian._

Okay, anything that will get their attention but _that_. She’s not sure what reaction she’s expecting when she comes out to them, but all she knows is that it’s going to hurt and that she’s definitely not prepared to face it just yet.

Instead, what comes out of Nicole’s mouth is, “I saved up enough money to get those repairs on my motorcycle.”  
Both of her parents keep their eyes glued on the screen, but her dad makes a hum of acknowledgement.

“I’m really excited about it. And we’re super close to helping Rosita with her goal, so I’ll have someone to ride with. She should be getting hers next week,” she adds hopefully.

Silence.

Nicole looks down at the table, swinging her feet slightly while trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. Why can’t she do anything right or wrong? When did she become so unimportant to her own parents that she’s a ghost in her own household? What did she do wrong?

She almost tells them about the girl at the church, but looking at them still makes the words die on her tongue. Will she ever be able to let them know?

The microwave beeps, pulling her out of her train of thought momentarily. Slowly, she slides out of her seat and takes the plate out, hissing as it burns her hands slightly. “I think I’m going to watch something in my room,” she says, loud enough so they can hear, hoping that her voice won’t crack.

“Okay,” says her mother, still not looking at her.

With that, Nicole heads up to her room with her plate, shuts her door, and begins to sob quietly, rocking back and forth on her bed.

~ ~ ~

When Sunday rolls around, it is an absolute blessing. Nicole was off on Saturday, and Rosita couldn’t come over, leaving her to sit in the garage all day, staring at her motorcycle and planning out exactly how much would go towards what just so she didn’t have to face her parents’ immaculate silence again.

Now, it’s seven in the morning and the redhead is pulling on her oversized black jacket, cigarettes in her front pocket. She grabs her house keys in case her parents are gone when she gets back, and then she begins the short walk to the church. The freezing January air nips at the exposed skin on her face, neck, and hands, sending a shiver down her spine. Her pace is brisk as she makes her way down the road, trying as hard as she can to not think about the cold and how she wishes she hadn’t accidentally torn her gloves by getting them stuck on the top shelf in the garage while reaching for her father’s tools.

Everything she plans to say to the beautiful brunette plays through her mind over and over again, but nothing sounds good enough.

As she approaches the front doors of the church, Nicole sighs, giving up. Maybe she’ll just have to wing this, too. Making her way to the back of the church carefully, attempting to avoid the windows so no one inside will see her, she pulls the cigarette pack out of her jacket pocket and picks one out before lighting it.

The smoke filling her lungs is an immediate relief. She hates that she’s become more reliant on the nicotine, but she’s glad that she at least has an out for the anxiety that builds up in her chest over the time that she’s not harming her body with the chemical. The redhead takes another drag, leaning against the building and looking down at the fresh snow. She pokes at it with her boot, trying to keep herself entertained, trying to not let her mind veer back into the directions that it always does, the directions that hurt the most.

When the wind begins to blow against her, she makes sure to breathe out, allowing the smoke to hit her hair and her clothes even more, filling up the fabric, her skin, her entire being. Maybe she can will herself to become just as light, as free, fade away from this existence.

But the wind stops and she finishes her cigarette, so she lights another. And another. And another.  
This isn’t the way she should be making herself feel better. This isn’t the way she should be making herself feel known.

But she can imagine the smoke burning a hole into her lungs, almost as big as the one in her heart, and that’s what keeps the chemicals traveling down the same path over and over again.

All of a sudden, she hears footsteps approaching once more and she jumps. Just like last week, as she turns around, there’s the same beautiful girl standing there, bundled up and looking quite snug. Unlike last time, she’s actually looking at Nicole straight away, the same warm smile on her lips. “I had the feeling I’d find you back here again,” she says kindly.

Her voice is so sweet, and the redhead is positive that she’ll never get tired of hearing it. It’s almost as if the brunette is an actual angel walking the earth.

Nicole laughs nervously, smiling and rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. “Yeah, I’ve kind of made it a habit for myself. How was the service?”

The brunette absolutely beams at the sound of the redhead’s voice, and Nicole thinks that her heart is going to explode. The girl is too adorable. “It was very well done. Would you mind having a bit of company?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Nicole replies warmly, and the girl steps closer. The first thing that the redhead notices about her is their blatant height difference. The other girl appears to be about five inches shorter than her. It’s really cute. The other thing that Nicole notices off of the bat is that she smells really good, and suddenly the taller girl is cursing herself for smoking so much before this.

“So, what brings you out here in the cold by yourself?” The girl’s eyes are fixed on her, shining as she waits for an answer.

“It helps me think a bit. I usually come out here every week to just---reflect, I guess. It’s very peaceful here,” Nicole admits, looking around at the scenery. It almost feels better now, having the sweet stranger beside her.

“That’s really cool. What’s your name?”

“I’m Nicole.” She sticks her free hand out.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Nicole. I’m Waverly.”

 _Why does that name sound so familiar?_ Nicole thinks, turning it over in her brain for a moment before giving up.

They shake hands, and Nicole notes that Waverly’s is soft and warm, radiating heat even from under her glove. “The pleasure’s all mine,” the redhead says with another smile.

The smaller brunette beams for a second again, still not letting go of Nicole’s hand. Instead, she presses her other gloved hand over it as well. “You’re freezing. Would you like to head inside?”

“That’s okay,” Nicole says, shaking her head gently. “I’m probably going to have to head home in a few minutes, I wouldn’t want to intrude---”

“You wouldn’t be, I promise. But if you don’t want to, I’ll stay out here with you until you have to go, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, that’s perfectly okay,” the redhead says immediately before cursing herself for responding too fast. “If you’d like to, that is.”

“Of course.” Silence falls over them for a moment, and then Waverly speaks again. “What grade are you in? I’ve seen you around at school before, but only for a few moments. You hang around Rosita a lot.”

“I do,” she confirms, eyebrows raising in slight surprise. It’s partially due to the fact that she didn’t realize that anyone paid much attention to her at all in school. The “new kid” label faded away from her pretty fast after she’d moved, and Rosita was really the only person that stuck around. The part that mostly surprises her, though, is how she hasn’t noticed Waverly before. Someone that intricate lights up a whole room, easily spotted, and most likely, very easily loved.

In the redhead’s defense, though, she usually keeps her head lowered in the hallways, trying to keep out of everybody’s way. So maybe it isn’t that much of a surprise after all that she’s never been able to see the brunette before.

After a moment, she realizes that she hasn’t answered Waverly’s question. “And I’m a junior. What about you?”  
“That’s awesome. I’m a sophomore,” she says, and there’s a quiet worry in her voice, almost as if somehow being an underclassman---or maybe just being younger in general---will cause a strike against her.

It hurts Nicole’s heart.

“That’s really cool,” she says. “Are you enjoying it so far?”

“I am. I’ve finally been put into a really good history class after a long time of almost sleeping through them because none of the information was new. But there’s some territory now that hasn’t been taught to us yet and I haven’t read about and it’s so exciting!” The small brunette blushes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ramble.”

“It’s okay. Amazing, actually. I’m really happy that you have a subject that you adore. It makes everything a lot better.” Nicole sends her a comforting smile.

“Thank you. And I agree, it really does make things better. School isn’t as painful.” Though she laughs a little, the redhead can tell that the sentence holds a bit more weight for Waverly, and her heart breaks even more for the girl.

Nicole grimaces as she checks the time on her watch and realizes that Rosita making her way to the church as they speak, almost there. “I’m so sorry, but I have to go. My friend’s heading up here to walk me home. It’s been really amazing talking to you, though. I hope we can again soon.”

Waverly nods with understanding before meekly asking, “Is it okay if I walk you up there?”

For the billionth time in the past few minutes, Nicole’s heart melts. “Of course!” she says, and Waverly grins again before tugging her hand, which the redhead realizes that she’s never let go of, and begins heading up the small hill.

Sure enough, as they make their way to the top in comfortable silence, Rosita is waiting, pacing back and forth impatiently, facing away from them. Nicole approaches her slowly, still holding onto the smaller girl’s hand. “Hey, Bustillos!”

The raven-haired girl’s head pops up. “Haught-stuff! Where’ve you been? We need to get going!”

Nicole sends an apologetic glance to Waverly, who finally allows the taller girl’s hand to slip from her grasp. “It’s been really nice talking to you,” the brunette says happily. “I hope we can soon.”

“Definitely. What’s your homeroom? If I get to school early enough, I’ll try to make it there to say hi in the morning.”  
“I have Spears,” Waverly informs her.

“Awesome. I’ll try to see you then, okay? I hope you have a good rest of the day,” Nicole says.

“You too!” Waverly says, and the redhead swears that she looks even happier than before, if that’s possible. The smaller girl just seems to radiate positivity, and Nicole loves it. 

They barely make it out of earshot before Rosita hits her on the arm and hisses, “Dude, why didn’t you tell me you have a _crush_ on _Waverly Earp_?”

“Ow!” Nicole yelps, rubbing her arm. “Wait. Earp? Like---”

“Wynonna Earp’s little sister? Yeah. That’s her. Do you have a death wish?”

Nicole bites her lip. “I’m sure Wynonna isn’t as bad as everyone makes her out to be.” Of course, she heard the stories as soon as she moved in. It seems to be the town’s job to inform any newcomers of the older Earp girl, who shot and killed her father when she was young and has been in multiple mental health facilities. Apparently, she’s out and about now, discarding the town despite having the remainder of her close family here. “I mean, I’m sure she can be---strong-spirited, if she wants to be, but I don’t think that everyone should be as cruel to her or the rest of the family as they have been.”

“That’s where I agree with you,” Rosita admits. “I’m just saying, if she finds out that you like her little sister, and then if you break her heart, Wynonna will find you and then rip you in half.”

Nicole winces. “First off, that’s a disturbing mental image.”

“It’s realistic.”

“Anyway, secondly, who in their right mind would hurt Waverly? She seems like an absolute angel.”

“Exactly. Why else do you think Champ Hardy’s been after her for so long? She’s extremely easy to manipulate.” She pauses for a second, and then adds, “Wynonna needs to go ahead and castrate him already, it’s been long enough.”

“You are full of _wonderful_ imagery today, aren’t you?” the redhead asks, wrinkling her nose.

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t secretly enjoy it. He deserves it.”

Nicole sighs. “Anyway, what are the plans for this week?”

“Well,” Rosita says, “I’m getting my motorcycle Friday, which. coincidentally, is when our first recruit is showing up. It’s going to be awesome, just you wait.”

Another sigh escapes Nicole’s body. Friday can’t come soon enough.

~ ~ ~

Friday comes extremely soon.

All week, Nicole has been waking up extra early so she can be at the school as soon as the doors open. Then she heads to Mr. Spears’s room to wait for Waverly. The girls discuss everything that comes to mind, and the tall girl can barely pay attention to anything for the rest of the day. Everything that she learns just entices her more. The younger girl is such a genuinely good person, always doing everything that she can to help everybody, and Nicole absolutely adores that about her.

It sometimes seems like Waverly looks at her in the same light, but that’s probably just her imagination.

Every day, in the hallway, they exchange soft smiles and high fives, and Nicole savors every touch.

Basically, she’s on cloud nine right about now.

Waverly is even more amazing than she imagined.

“ _Haught_!” Rosita’s voice snaps the redhead out of her train of thought, and Nicole knows that she’s serious due to lack of nickname preceding or coming after her name. “Are you listening to me?”

“Sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying?”

“Our new recruit should be here at any second, and then we’re heading to the shop to get my baby.”

The sound of revving fills the air, and both girls turn to see a black Ducati Scrambler heading their way, too fast to be following the legal speed limit. The rider is clad in a black helmet, a leather jacket, black jeans, and high black boots.

“I think I’ve guessed her favorite color,” Nicole mutters.

It comes to a stop before them, and the taller girl has to stop herself from swooning over the beautiful motorcycle in front of her. Instead, she concentrates on the woman removing her helmet. She has dark brown hair, pale skin, and light brown eyes. She almost matches Nicole’s own height, maybe just an inch shorter. There’s an air of confidence about her as she walks briskly towards them, a smirk crossing her lips.

“Nicole Haught?” she asks, coming to a stop in front of them. “Rosita told me that you were interested in me joining your group.”

“Y-Yeah,” Nicole stammers, meeting the woman’s gaze. She’s impossible to read, making the redhead extremely nervous. “Your name? Sorry, Rosita’s mainly handled the actual group part. She knows more interested people than me.”

 _Shut! Up!_ her brain hisses at her.

The woman raises her eyebrows in slight amusement. “Wynonna. Wynonna Earp. I believe that my little sister is the cause of this whole idea?”


	3. three: phase zero point nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the older Earp sister proves to be just as intriguing, just in a wholly different way.

Nicole swallows hard, looking over Wynonna again. Half of her brain is assessing the woman, trying to figure out exactly how long it will take for her to die if she crosses the older Earp, while the other half is figuring out exactly how she's going to kill Rosita for doing her dirty like this.

Wynonna is looking at her expectantly, and Nicole licks her lips nervously. Everything she wants to say dies in her throat, and she tries to start only to stop again.  
“I think you broke her,” Rosita says, waving a hand in front of the redhead’s face. The taller girl grabs it and moves it away without a word. 

How is she supposed to explain all of this to her crush’s sister? Her crush’s _extremely intimidating_ sister, who could probably chew her up and spit her out before she could say the first syllable of the wrong word?

“I---” Nicole tries, but she stops when Wynonna crosses her arms over her chest expectantly. “Yes?”

“Was that a question or an answer?”

“An answer.” Somehow, the nervous teenager manages to finally find her voice. “Waverly seems really sweet and smart and just an all-around amazing person, and I really like her and want to impress her so she might really see me, you know? So I might actually have a chance. Please don’t rip me in half.” Her tone is meeker with every sentence, her confidence shrinking along with her voice. Rosita snorts at the last sentence, and she gives her friend a half-hearted shove. The raven-haired girl is the reason for her being in this situation in the first place, after all.

The brunette regards her for another moment before smirking. “Good answer.” She gives a small nod of approval, and Nicole sighs with relief.

Maybe she isn’t dying today after all.

“So, does Waves know about this whole plan?” the older Earp asks, looking between the two girls.

“She doesn’t. I was planning on maybe doing something with it, surprising her.” _Letting her know that I’m a little more than some low-life who smokes behind a church every Sunday and fades away from everyone else’s lives due to lack of importance_ , her brain finishes sadly, but with traces of bitterness thrown in. “Why?”

“I was just needing to know if I needed to tell her a white lie about why I’m back in town, is all.” The woman shrugs. Nicole raises her eyebrows in slight surprise. Part of her was almost positive that Wynonna was going to go home and tell Waverly everything, but maybe she won’t after all.

“Don’t look so surprised, Haughtshot,” the brunette says, turning on her heel to head back to her motorcycle. “I’m capable of finding a shred of human decency somewhere in this black heart of mine.” With that, she mounts the vehicle, looking at both of them. “Are we headed to the shop now?”

Before Nicole can answer, Rosita is nodding quickly and taking her hand, pulling her to the parking lot. “We’ll be right behind you.” She turns to the taller girl and hisses, “You _did_ drive, right?”

“Of course,” Nicole replies, heading over to her own bike. “But I only have one helmet.” She grimaces, looking at the shorter girl, who gives her a shrug in response.  
“I’ll be fine. I don’t wear one half the time, anyway.” The redhead glares at her, but she glares right back, and Nicole finally gives in.

“We’re going really slow, though.”

“It’s five minutes away.”

“ _Rosita_.”

“Fine,” she says, and they get on the bike, Rosita wrapping her arms around Nicole’s waist as she puts on her helmet. “Don’t worry, Haught, I’ll keep my hands off of Waves’s goods.”

Nicole can feel the blush in her cheeks as she revs her bike extra loudly, hoping no one heard her friend. Then she sets off at a steady pace to the dealership to meet Wynonna.

~ ~ ~

“Is this technically our first ride together?” Rosita asks excitedly, barely taking her eyes off of her red Harley-Davidson Softail.

“I guess it is,” Nicole answers, smiling softly to herself. There’s a feeling of excitement building in her chest, swelling so much that she feels like her heart is going to burst. They’re actually doing this. This is actually going to be a real thing.

For the first time in a long time, she’s actually going to be doing something that will bring her joy in her life.

She won’t have to hide behind a church or write entries in a journal or dream of how exactly she’s going to become a cop. For the first time, she’s going to be able to just be herself and not have to worry about the apathy of her parents haunting her, pushing her to be everything she isn’t.

And maybe, if she plays her cards right, Nicole Haught can actually get the girl.

“So where are we going?” Wynonna asks.

“Would you like to take Haught to the Homestead?” Rosita suggests, wiggling her eyebrows slightly.

“Taking girls home for my little sister? _That’ll_ be a new one.”

“How about we go to my house?” Nicole suggests quickly, trying to change the subject. “My garage is quite comfortable, Wynonna, we have an old couch in there, and it’ll be a pretty nice meeting place, I think. We could fit quite a few people.”

“Do you think your parents will mind?” the brunette asks.

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. They won’t care at all.” Nicole gives her a forced smile, hoping that the double meaning behind her words isn’t evident. Rosita seems to catch it, though, and reaches forward to give her shoulder a supportive rub before her hand drops again.

“Alright. Shall we?” Wynonna makes an exaggerated motion to Nicole, who can’t help but laugh a little and roll her eyes before mounting her bike again. Having the older Earp around is bound to be an interesting affair. She can feel it already.

Quickly, she fits her helmet over her head and lifts the kickstand. Then she mounts the bike.

As soon as the wheels begin turning, Nicole feels the adrenaline pumping through her veins, freedom washing over her. The rush of wind around her body feels like purification, and she can feel herself ceasing to be a disappointment, a loner with exactly one friend to speak of, a policewoman-wannabe that will most likely end up in an office cubicle at some paper company instead of protecting people, less than what she’s always wanted to be.

As she rides, she feels alive, the most alive she’s felt in her whole life.

The biting air is welcome as she goes faster, laughing happily to herself. Her heart races in her chest as everything flies by.

Nicole wishes that she could ride forever.

They reach the Haught residence much too quickly for Nicole’s liking. She parks the bike in the open garage before backing away quickly to allow the others access. Wynonna makes her way into the garage slowly, parking behind Nicole. Rosita keeps her bike on the other side of the space, making the older Earp roll her eyes.  
“Come on, at least pretend that you like us,” she teases.

“You were never that careful when I got Rhiannon and you almost rammed into her,” Nicole adds, holding her hands to her chest in an attempt to feign hurt.

Wynonna turns her gaze to the sixteen-year-old. “You named your motorcycle _Rhiannon_?”

“I thought it was a nice Fleetwood Mac tribute.” The redhead shrugs and the oldest girl shoot her an amused half-smile before looking around. When she spots the couch, she collapses onto it immediately, taking up as much space as possible.

“So, what are our plans?” she asks, looking between Nicole and Rosita. “When are we going to ride, where, and how are you planning on getting Waves’s attention?”

“We can ride anytime besides school or work hours and the places are up to you guys,” Nicole replies. “As for Waverly, I’m hoping to get to know her more. Maybe also slip this whole thing into conversation somehow? I mean, girls find motorcycles attractive, right?” she asks sheepishly.

“Yes, Haught. You’re not the only one. Chicks dig motorcycles. And the people on them.”

“Okay. That’s good. I’ll talk to her more this weekend, hopefully. Not just about that,” she adds quickly, holding her hands up and looking at the eldest brunette. “I’m not only doing this to see if I have a chance. Even if I don’t, I’d still love to be friends with her. She’s incredibly sweet.”

This time, Wynonna’s smile is more genuine. “I believe you, Haught. You seem to have good intentions.” Nicole returns her smile, and then she asks, “So what are the plans for today?”

“Well, while we’re waiting for the other recruits,” Rosita chimes in, “we could get to know each other more.”

“Would you guys like to go out on the town? I normally do better with the touchy-feely stuff when I’ve downed a bottle of whiskey or two.” Wynonna’s gaze shifts between them.

“Neither of us are old enough to get into a bar or have a fake ID,” Rosita says, shaking her head. “Well, I _do_ have a fake ID, but I apparently can’t pass for twenty-four.” She scowls, making the redhead giggle.

“We have whiskey in the fridge,” Nicole offers. “It’s my dad’s, but he won’t mind. I’ll get it for you, but only if you agree to stay until you’ve sobered up enough to drive safely.”

“I have a high alcohol tolerance. I’ve gotten pretty good at driving, even with a slightly-concerning blood alcohol content.”

“That’s---not comforting.” Nicole raises her eyebrows and looks at the older Earp pleadingly. “Promise me you’ll stay until it’s safe? By _legal_ standards?”

“Fine,” Wynonna says begrudgingly, and the redhead smiles before climbing up the steps and slipping into the hallway. Her boots clunk against the floor, and she stops for a moment as she realizes that it’s the only sound throughout the entire house. Slowly, she starts walking again, ideas slowly forming in her head.

She walks into the kitchen, looking out the window. Sure enough, her parents’ SUV was nowhere to be seen. Nicole looks over at the door, where a small pink sticky note resides. Quickly, she walks over to pick it up.

_Your father missed Alberta, so we took an impulse trip. Be back in a few days._

Nicole sighs, crumpling up the note and throwing it in the trash can. The backs of her eyes begin to sting slightly, but she shakes her head, attempting to keep them at bay. She should be used to this by now. She should be used to her parents disappearing on her, doing whatever they want to achieve the bliss they don’t get to have whenever she’s around. They seem to make these trips more and more frequent as she grows older, and soon they most likely won’t be home at all. The money gets eaten up like crazy.

She’s pretty sure that the only reason they haven’t dipped into her college fund yet is so they’ll have somewhere to ship her off to. They won’t have to put up with her any longer than necessary.

After she’s gone, it’ll just be booze, marijuana, and traveling for them. They won’t have Nicole tearing a hole in their lives anymore.

With a sigh, she grabs Wynonna’s whiskey from the fridge and heads back to the garage. Poking her head through the doorway, she calls out, “You guys can come in, if you want. My parents won’t be back for a while.”

“That’s okay. I don’t want to intrude,” Wynonna says. By the looks of it, though, it’s because she’s made a new home on the garage couch. She’s sprawled across the slightly-torn leather, sinking in and looking like there’s nothing that will coax her into getting up anytime soon.

“What time will they be ba---?” Rosita starts, but one look into the younger girl’s eyes makes the question die in her throat. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Nicole heads down the stairs and holds the bottle out to the older Earp, who sits up immediately and takes a long swig before cradling it to her chest. “So, how would you like to do this?”

“Well,” Rosita says, “I know you and I know her. So it’ll probably be more like you two getting to know each other.”

Wynonna takes another swig of the whiskey, and Nicole wonders what it’d be like to feel the burn sliding down her throat, to feel comfortable for the first time in a while, to just forget.

She thinks about going to get a second bottle, all for herself.

Then she realizes that she’ll be able to experience it all that she wants in a couple of years. Her conscience is already guilty enough for smoking underage.  
Instead, she takes a seat next to the oldest girl and turns to her, trying to think of something to say while also allowing Wynonna time to speak first if she wants to.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity of silence, the older Earp stands up, gives an exaggerated wave, and says, “Hi, my name’s Wynonna. I’m an addict.”

“Hi, Wynonna,” Rosita and Nicole both reply, a small smile gracing both of their faces. Maybe Nicole shouldn’t be as petrified of the brunette as she is after all.

She sits back down and takes another drink. “Hold on. I promise I’ll share in a minute. I just need to get all of this into my system. Maybe another one. Think of this as rehearsal.”

~ ~ ~

“Wynonna, your liver’s going to give up on you by the time you’re thirty.”

“Don’t you think I know that, Bustillos?” the older brunette asks, taking a sip of her fourth whiskey. She began talking by the beginning of her third, but all Nicole’s gotten out of it is the bitterness she feels at herself for leaving her sister, the regret she has for a lot of her actions over the years, and her anxiety of finally seeing her sister and aunt again. It was only said in few words, but she can tell that the feelings burn deep inside of the twenty-year-old.

She wonders if anything else will come out of Wynonna by the time the evening is over.

“So how’s it going with that one dude?” Rosita asks, craning her neck to look up at them. She’s been sitting on the concrete floor for way too long, even though Nicole has offered her the spot on the couch countless times. 

“We broke it off before I left. I hit up the bar last night and got a hot girl’s number. I was thinking about texting her.”

“ _Binonna Earp strikes again_!” the raven-haired girl yells excitedly, reaching up for a high-five. Wynonna lies back and groans, much to the other girls’ amusement.

“I hate you.” 

“You love me,” Rosita protests. “And you asked me to give you a fitting nickname. Your wish was my command.”

The next swig that Wynonna takes is accompanied by a middle finger aimed in the seventeen-year-old’s direction.

“Your turn, Haughtshot. What would you like me to know about you?” The brunette raises her eyebrows slightly. “Well, besides the fact that you’d be better for my little sister than Hardy. You’ve already proved enough with what little you’ve said than he could ever do in a lifetime.” Nicole smiles a little, and Wynonna holds out the bottle.

“No thank you,” the redhead declines politely, wracking her brains for something that might be of interest to the older girl. “I’ve always loved outdoor activities, so riding has always been something that I’ve loved to do, along with camping and rock climbing. I want to be a cop when I’m older. I usually just keep to myself, really. Nothing of great importance or intrigue to share.” She shrugs a little, wishing that there was something else, anything else that she could add.

“You wanna be a cop?” Wynonna asks, a slightly amused smile playing on her lips. “That explains everything.” She raises her hands into a surrender, still holding the whiskey in one of them. “Don’t worry, officer, I’ll stay in your _drunk tank_ right here,” she pats the couch for emphasis, “until I’m good to go.”

Nicole rolls her eyes and smiles a little. If Wynonna is already this drunk, she wonders, how will the rest of this evening go?

~ ~ ~

“She’s not waking up, Rosita, she’s not conscious!”

The raven-haired girl shakes the oldest girl’s shoulder one more time before looking over at Nicole. “Yeah, she’s definitely passed out.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Just leave her here, I guess? Unless you think we’re strong enough to hoist her up the stairs and take her inside.”

“Can’t we call someone? Maybe Waverly or somebody else in her close family?”

“Neither Waves nor Gus knows that she’s here,” Rosita says, shaking her head. “I don’t know if she wants them to know yet. As far as they know, she’s still traveling in a direction pointing far away from Purgatory.”

The redhead curses under her breath, looking down at the brunette one more time and running a hand through her hair. “I don’t know what else to do with her.”

“She’ll be fine. Just close the garage door when I leave and she’ll probably sleep the night away.”

“You want me to _trap her in here_?”

“Don’t lock the door that goes into the house, so that if she needs to leave in the dead of night, she can escape.” Rosita rises from the floor and brushes herself off, stretching and heading over to her bike. When Nicole raises an eyebrow at her, she sighs and grabs the spare helmet from the shelf before pulling it over her head. Then she raises her hand and gives a small wave before pulling out of the garage.

After she’s driven away, the redhead sighs before heading up the steps and pressing the button to close the garage door. When it is sealed tightly against the floor once more, she heads inside, trying to ignore the deafening silence that has fallen over the whole house. Then she pulls open the closet door of the spare room and pulls down the biggest blanket she can find before beginning to head back out.

When she makes it into the kitchen, she hears the unmistakable sound of glass shattering and begins running through the hallway, almost tripping over the blanket while attempting to get to the door.

Throwing it open, she sees Wynonna still open-mouthed and spread-eagle, her left leg and arm dangling off of the couch. Her bottle of whiskey is shattered on the ground, the alcohol running across the concrete. The scent burns Nicole’s nose as she makes her way down the stairs. Quickly, she places the half-folded blanket on the brunette’s chest before kneeling to pick up all of the broken glass that she can. Careful to not let it cut her, she rushes back inside, dumping it before grabbing a broom and dustpan and heading back out.

The glass is an easy cleanup compared to the whiskey. Nicole is still on her knees, scrubbing at the remnants of the liquid while also trying everything she can to staunch the smell, when Rosita’s ringtone fills the quiet garage. Nicole rises to her feet, gritting her teeth slightly at the ache in her kneecaps, and answers.

“Hey, Ros---”

“Your girl wants to meet you tomorrow outside of the church.” The other girl sounds almost breathless.

“Slow down,” Nicole says quietly. “First of all, she’s not my girl. Secondly, _what_?”

“Waves. She wants to see you. Tomorrow. At the church. Nine a.m.”

Nicole nods to herself, hoping that she’ll remember. In all honesty, she’s shocked that Waverly is asking to see her. The redhead has been feeling that they’ve been hitting it off quite recently. She just didn’t realize that the younger girl seemed to reciprocate those feelings. “Okay. Thank you, Rosita. Wait, how did you find her, anyway?”

“ _Waves_ found _me_ ,” the older girl corrects. “I was just at the store filling up my bike and she almost ate the concrete trying to get to me. She confirmed that I knew you before asking me to tell you that she wanted to see you. And then she gave me the biggest hug I’ve ever received in my life. Don’t let her size fool you. That girl can _break_ you if she wants.”

A fond smile plays on Nicole’s lips as she imagines the scene, Waverly wrapping her arms tightly around the raven-haired girl and Rosita holding her hands up in a surrender before barely returning the embrace.

The redhead hopes that, one day, she can receive a hug like that from the adorable brunette.

“Thanks again.”

“No problem. Just keep it tame while at the house of the Lord.”

“ _Bustillos_!” Nicole’s cheeks are burning again, and she wonders for the millionth time why she allows her friend to tease her so easily.

“Sorry,” the other girl says. “Also, while we’re discussing our Earps, how’s Sleeping Beauty?”

“Still out. And she dropped her whiskey bottle. It went everywhere.”

“Yikes. Have fun with that.” Before Nicole can say anything else, Rosita has already hung up.

She sighs and pockets her phone, cleaning up the rest of the booze before draping the blanket heading inside. In all honesty, Nicole has no idea what to do with herself when it’s this silent. The loneliness seeps into her bones in a different way. It’s one thing when she’s being selectively ignored, but it’s another when there’s absolutely no presence in the house at all. Both suck terribly, in their own painful ways.

Finally, Nicole just turns on the television, leaves the volume on low, and drifts off to sleep thinking of the meeting with Waverly tomorrow.

She only wakes at two a.m. to check on Wynonna---who has not moved in hours---and shoot Rosita a text. _I still feel like I’m keeping a drunk woman hostage in my garage._

 _Better than having her on the prowl through the town_ , Rosita replies.

“True,” Nicole mutters under her breath.

She shifts on the couch, turning the television down a little lower due to the further lack of interest in the infomercials playing, and closes her eyes, wishing she was listening to the brunette’s soft voice instead.

~ ~ ~

Nicole can’t help but check her appearance in the mirror repeatedly, always finding something wrong with each outfit choice. She ran out of shirts she considered “dressy,” so she’s stuck with graphic tees, band shirts, and plaid shirts. Every single one looks a bit odd. Even though it’s what she normally wears, the redhead doesn’t want to appear as if she just threw something on. 

Finally, she settles for a black Led Zeppelin tee with a red plaid long-sleeved shirt to wear over it, as well as faded jeans and her signature boots. After a moment of hesitation, she throws on her large coat as well, not knowing whether the extra layer will be needed.

She heads out to the garage quickly, scribbling a quick note and sticking it to Wynonna’s bike. 

_Meeting Waverly at the church. Come over if you feel up to it. (My lips are sealed, I promise.) -N_

The thought of the elder Earp not feeling up to seeing her sister spurs Nicole to run back inside and grab both a bottle of painkillers and a cold water bottle. Placing them in front of the couch, she gives the woman a fleeting smile. The brunette groans and rolls over, keeping her eyes closed.

“She’s alive,” Nicole mutters to herself, smiling as she tucks her hands in her pockets. Then she heads out of the house, locking the door and heading on the familiar path.

The walk feels like a second and an eternity all at once. As much as she tries not to, all Nicole can think of is Waverly’s smile, her voice, her sheer radiance, and just her. The redhead’s smile grows wider and wider. She’s pretty sure her face is going to be killing her by the time she makes it there.

She decides that it will definitely be worth it.

As she approaches the parking lot of the church, she sees a small figure waiting patiently in front of the doors. Nicole grins harder as the figure turns and she’s able to make out Waverly’s signature smile. She walks faster, and the brunette engulfs her into a warm embrace.

Waverly Earp has to be the best hugger in history.

“Hey, you,” she says, her voice gentle as she gives Nicole’s back a small rub. “I was hoping that Rosita could get my message to you in time.”

“Hey yourself,” the redhead says happily, pulling back to look at the brunette but still holding onto her arms. “I was really happy to hear your message.”

“Sorry it came at such a late notice,” Waverly apologizes quickly, her smile turning slightly sheepish. “It took me until last night to realize that I was free all day today, and I wanted to hang out with you but didn’t have your number, so I had to figure out where Rosita was and that took longer than expected.” The smaller girl is out of breath by the time that she’s done speaking, and Nicole can’t help but giggle.

“It’s okay. Thank you for inviting me to hang out.”

“Of course!” The younger girl beams up at her. Then a freezing, biting wind begins to blow, making her shiver. Nicole looks down at her outfit and realizes that the brunette is only wearing a white shirt that’s way too big for her and a pair of pajama pants that are tucked into her boots. Following the redhead’s gaze, Waverly laughs a little. “Sorry, I slept through my alarm and didn’t want to risk being late.” She runs a hand through her slightly messy---but still adorable-looking---hair.

“No need to apologize,” Nicole says gently, shrugging the coat off of her shoulders. At the loss of her touch, the smaller girl shivers even more. “Would you like this? It’s really cozy.”

“That’s okay,” Waverly says with a small shake of her head. “I wouldn’t want to make you cold.”

“Please take it, you’re freezing. Don’t worry about me. I layered up.” She holds the coat out to the younger girl, who finally takes it with a grateful smile. As she pulls it over her small frame, Nicole’s heart skips a beat. “Better?” the redhead asks softly.

“Much,” Waverly replies with a grin. “Thank you, Nicole.”

With that, they fall into quiet conversation about school, hobbies, and anything else that they can come up with. If Nicole wished that she could be more interesting while talking to Wynonna last night, the wish has been increased to tenfold while talking to the younger Earp. She’s so involved in everything she possibly can be. She has outstanding grades. She helps everyone to the best of her ability.

Each word that falls out of the smaller girl’s mouth makes Nicole fall harder and harder. She wants to keep the brunette talking, to stay here forever with the intriguing girl. The redhead gets lost in those kind brown eyes and warm voice.

Waverly Earp, she learns, provides a different kind of freedom, and it’s just as sweet as escape.

It’s a sense of grounding. She feels like Waverly can see her, but more than that, she feels like the girl accepts her just as she is. She doesn’t have to try, doesn’t have to fall to the ground, breath getting knocked out of her lungs, as she strains, reaching for something she can never have. She doesn’t have to cry and fight and scream before giving up for the day, losing more and more hope by the second.

With Waverly Earp, Nicole simply has to be.

~ ~ ~

They’re sitting on the top step leading up to the church, laughing and smiling and reveling in each other’s company. The redhead doesn’t know how long they’ve been there, and it doesn’t matter. She could happily spend the rest of the day here and leave still craving more.

The brunette is still smiling encouragingly as Nicole shares humorous, embarrassing stories from when she lived in other towns right as the large black truck roars by for the first time. The older girl is torn out of the story for just a second, but keeps on, thinking that it will be the only distraction.

But then it comes by again.

And again.

And again.

Every minute or two, it comes by, faster and louder than before. Nicole groans, looking over her shoulder. It’s only when Waverly follows her gaze, however, that the truck slows and pulls into the parking lot of the church.

The redhead’s stomach drops when she realizes that Champ Hardy is stationed in the truck, looking at the brunette like she’s some prize that he’s managed to win as he hops out of the vehicle and makes his way towards them.

“Hello, Waverly,” he says, a smirk crossing his lips. Nicole eyes the other girl and sees that her smile is more forced than normal. All the sixteen-year-old wants to do is wrap her arms around the younger girl and protect her, keep her from the guy that she’s so obviously uncomfortable around right now.

“Hey, Champ.” Even her voice has lost its warmth, her eyes lacking light. “What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way to a friend’s house and saw your sexy self,” Nicole gags slightly at his phrasing, “sitting here. We’re having a party tonight, and I thought that you might like to be invited?”

“Thank you, but I don’t think I can. I have plans tonight.” The brunette’s body is now closer to Nicole, leaning on her as if it’s the only support she can find. The redhead wraps her arm around the smaller girl’s waist, making Waverly relax into her more.

“C’mon, baby.” Champ reaches out to caress Waverly’s face, which she tries to pull away from, but can’t due to the power he puts behind it. He holds his face even closer, murmuring, “I’ll make it worth your time.”

With that, Nicole delivers a hard shove to his chest, making the jock stumble back in surprise. “Dude. She said no. _Back off_.”

Champ’s surprise quickly morphs into anger, and he steps up to try to grab Waverly’s arm, but Nicole gets up from the step and meets him halfway, crossing her arms sternly. “Who do you think you are?”

“A friend of Waverly’s who cares about her well-being.” Champ tries to shove her aside, but she’s ready. She pushes him back even further, making him stumble and fall. “A friend who will defend her from the likes of scumbags who don’t understand when they’re being rejected.”

The jock jerks Nicole’s feet out from under her, making her hit the ground hard. She winces, trying to stand up as Champ rises to his feet, grabbing Waverly’s arm tightly. The brunette winces at the contact. “C’mon. Let’s get out of here, Waves.”

“Step away from her, Chump.”

The call makes all three of them jump, and Nicole turns around to see a heavily disheveled Wynonna rushing towards them, brandishing a bottle of whiskey and a stern look. When the jock makes no move to act upon her command, she barks, “Get your hands off of my little sister right now, or I’ll make you regret the day you were born.”

Nicole turns to look at the pair. Waverly’s face is bloodless; she looks like she’s seen a ghost. Whether it be from seeing her sister again or from the way Champ is grabbing her, the redhead isn’t sure.

Finally, the jock lets go of Waverly’s arm, and Nicole immediately looks at her, wondering if it’s okay to touch her. As if the brunette can read her mind, she nods, and the older girl wraps a comforting arm around her.

“What are you going to do about it, Earp?” Champ sneers, stepping closer to Wynonna. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a psych ward somewhere? Or abandoning your family?”

“I didn’t _abandon_ them. I’m here, aren’t I?” the elder Earp bites back. Then she swings the arm holding her bottle. It connects with the side of the jock’s head, shattering and spilling the contents over the both of them. Champ cries out, holding his face in agony. Wynonna grabs him by the back of the shirt and pulls him away, leading him to his truck. “If you even _think_ about laying a hand on my little sister again, I swear I will saw both of them off and use them to strangle you to death. Do I make myself clear, you son of a---?”

Her voice fades, leaving the two teenage girls alone. The younger girl is still shaking, though Nicole knows it isn’t from the cold this time. She pulls the brunette closer to her, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. “Are you okay, Waves? Did he hurt you?” The other girl bites her lip before nodding hesitantly. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve been quicker---”

“Thank you for standing up for me.” Her voice is softer than Nicole has heard it before, more vulnerable than ever. “I’m sorry he hurt you, too.”

“Don’t apologize, sweetheart. None of this is your fault, okay?” She continues tracing small patterns, feeling Waverly relaxing against her again. The younger girl rests her head on the older’s shoulder, and in that moment, Nicole knows that she will always fight for her.

After a few moments of silence, they hear footsteps approaching. Both girls look up to see Wynonna heading towards them, her steps becoming more hesitant as she grows closer. Slowly, Waverly stands up, conflicting emotions showing on her face. Nicole allows her arm to slip from the other girl’s shoulders as the brunette stands up.

The redhead holds her breath.

And then the Earp sisters run towards each other at the same time, colliding into what has to be the most bone-crushing hug of all time. Waverly’s breathing is slightly uneven and Wynonna is rubbing her back comfortingly as they sway, and it’s apparent to Nicole that this may go on for some time.

She can’t help smiling brightly at the heartwarming sight before heading out to the parking lot to wait, not wanting to interrupt the private moment.

As she passes, she smiles even harder as she hears the first words Wynonna says to Waverly in what has to have been years.

“I missed you so much, baby girl.”


	4. phase one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nicole and Waverly finally have their first official hang-out, and the plan begins.

_You’re not the lone redhead in the club anymore, Haughtstuff._

The text from Rosita makes Nicole’s brow furrow in confusion. She has absolutely no idea who her friend could be referring to. _Who is the other?_

_Mercedes Gardner._

Nicole blinks, wondering if she read that right. As her eyes refocus on the screen, the redhead realizes that the name is, in fact, there.

_Please tell me she’s not like her brother._

The sixteen-year-old has never met the elder two Gardner siblings, but Tucker has definitely made her a little wary of the family. Even as an awkward, gangly sophomore, Nicole can tell that there’s something off about the boy. Since she’s been hanging out with Waverly in the mornings before class, he’s been watching Nicole like a hawk.

Apparently, the part of the school that isn’t put off by the fact that the small girl is Wynonna’s little sister is the part that has a crush on the younger Earp.

Nicole definitely understands their crushes. How could someone not be absolutely smitten with the compassionate girl? The bothersome part is the fact that they treat her like an object, a prize to carry around and boast about instead of a human being.

Another text comes through, pulling her out of her train of thought. _Wynonna wouldn’t be friends with her if she was. Give her a chance?_

 _Of course_ , Nicole replies, feeling a little angry with herself for jumping to conclusions so quickly. _I shouldn’t have assumed, I’m sorry._

_It’s okay. With Tucker acting the way he does, it’s kind of difficult to not wonder if the others are similar._

Not knowing what else to say, the redhead pockets her phone as the two Earps walk towards her, smiling widely and speaking quietly between themselves. Nicole smiles at the pair, approaching them to meet halfway.

“So,” Wynonna says once the other girl has joined them, “are we staying here, do you want to move this party back to your house, or go somewhere else?”

“Wait, _back_?” Waverly asks, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “You were at Nicole’s?”

The older Earp grimaces, shooting the redhead an apologetic look. Nicole swallows hard, the image of Waverly’s hurt expression burning into her psyche. Finally, after a moment of silence that feels more like an eternity of those sad eyes making her feel worse and worse, the tall girl finally speaks. “She came back to Purgatory yesterday and we hung out.”

Waverly bites her lip. “And you just weren’t going to tell me?” Her voice cracks slightly, and Nicole’s heart breaks. They’ve been friends for a week and she’s already screwed everything up.

“Waves, it was on me.” Wynonna rests a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “I told Haught last night that I was worried about seeing you last night, that I didn’t know if I was ready to face you just yet. I didn’t want you or Gus to know that I was back until I had prepared myself.”

“Plus, I didn’t want you to feel hurt if I did tell you and Wynonna wasn’t coming with me,” Nicole chimes in. “It’s obvious how important she is to you, and I didn’t want to jeopardize that. It would kill me if I went against her wishes and also made you upset.” Waverly’s gaze softens, and Nicole feels a little bit of relief filling her chest. Hopefully the younger girl will forgive her after all.

“I was going to come home last night, but I had been drinking and Future Deputy here wasn’t having it. I wound up passing out on her couch. She was a good host, though. I woke up with a blanket, painkillers, water, and a note letting me know where the two of you would be. Haughtshot definitely took better care of me than any of my one night sta---” Nicole winces and Waverly closes her eyes and makes a pained face, stopping the older Earp. “Okay, so when it comes to my escapades with dicks and chicks, keep all information to myself. Noted. Sorry. Anyway, what I’m trying to say is she cares. She’s looking out for us, so please don’t be upset with her.” She ruffles her sister’s hair affectionately, causing Waverly’s face to erupt into another one of those heart-stopping smiles.

“I’m really sorry,” Nicole says, looking down at the ground. “I just really thought that I was helping. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Hey,” Waverly says gently, stepping forward and resting a hand on the redhead’s shoulder. “It’s okay. You were just doing what you felt was best.” The tall girl meets her gaze, realizing that the brunette’s smile has changed. It’s softer, but no less genuine. She pulls Nicole into a hug, rubbing her back. “Don’t feel bad, alright? I’m not upset. I promise. Thank you for being honest with me. Just know that you can trust me when it comes to anything, okay?”

“Thank you,” Nicole replies gratefully, embracing the smaller girl tightly. “And you can trust me, too.”

They release each other after another moment, falling silent. Wynonna is the one to break it, looking over both of the younger girls. “Okay, now that you’ve kissed and made up, what’s the plan?”

Nicole can feel her face warming at the elder Earp’s word choice, and she hopes that it isn’t showing too badly. If it is, at least she can blame the cold. “Would you like to go back to my house? We can actually hang out inside this time, if you want.” She laughs a little.

The sisters exchange looks before Waverly shrugs and smiles. “That sounds good to me! I just wanted to hang out with you today, wherever is perfectly okay.”

“Even Shorty’s?” Wynonna asks hopefully, nudging the smaller brunette with her elbow.

“Okay, anywhere but Shorty’s.”

“How about Pus---?”

“Anywhere that doesn’t require an ID to get in,” Waverly corrects herself, shooting a glare at her older sibling.

“We definitely need to get you to live a little one day, baby girl.” One last nudge is exchanged before the eldest of the group begins walking off, leaving the two teenagers to look on.

“I’m guessing that’s our cue?” Nicole chimes in, her eyes following the fading silhouette.

“Yeah. We probably need to make sure she doesn’t find any more trouble on the way.”

“It’s a ten minute walk to my house, Waves.”

“You underestimate my sister.” There’s a pause, and when the redhead looks over, the smaller girl is looking at her with an unreadable expression, eyes trained directly on the tall girl. “Wait, you called me ‘Waves.’”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize. And I didn’t know you didn’t like it. I’ll stop---”

“No, no, it’s completely okay!” The younger girl grabs her hand reassuringly. “I like it. I was just surprised, that’s all.” A wide grin spreads over her face, one that’s so contagious that Nicole can’t keep a straight face.

 _Apparently, I can’t keep a straight_ anything, she thinks to herself, holding back a chuckle.

A comfortable silence falls around the pair as they walk slowly towards the Haught residence, intertwined hands swinging between them the whole way.

~ ~ ~

Wynonna is in the middle of raiding the fridge when Nicole opens the door, Waverly poking her head in shyly behind her. “Hey, Haughtstuff,” the older Earp greets, a mouthful of food muffling her speech. She turns to look at the redhead as she swallows. “Sorry, these Jell-O shots looked really appealing and I had to try one. Also, you might need to restock your alcohol stash.” Her gaze returns to the shelves before she pulls out an untouched half of a sandwich that the redhead forgot about. “Is this still good?”

“It should be, I just got it Thursday night.”

“Did you want it?” The brunette raises her eyebrows, holding the wrapped food out to Nicole. She shakes her head, and the older girl nods before pulling the paper back. Taking a bite, she focuses on the tall girl again. “Did your parents ever come home last night, Haught?”

“They didn’t,” the redhead admits, and Waverly draws nearer, apparently sensing the darker tone that is beginning to seep into her words.

“When will they be back?” It’s almost odd, hearing the concern in the older Earp’s voice. They’ve known each other for less than twenty-four hours, but Nicole gets the feeling that it’s not as characteristic as the carefree attitude.

“I, um---I’m not sure, to be honest. Their note said that they would be back in a few days, but that usually means anywhere from a week to almost a month.” The redhead casts her eyes to the ground, not able to meet either sister’s worried gaze. Waverly steps even closer, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“They didn’t even have the decency to tell you.” It isn’t a question. Nicole can hear the hard edge in the older girl’s voice, and she looks up momentarily to catch Wynonna scoffing, shaking her head. After a moment, she asks, “Does it bother you, being alone for so long?”

“Sometimes,” the tall girl admits. “But I try not to let it. I need to get used to it.”

“Call one of us if you need to.”

“That might be a bit easier if I actually had your numbers.” A small smirk makes its way across the tall girl’s face, and she hopes that she’s managing to lighten the mood just a little.

The older Earp smirks back. “True. I'll write them down before we head out. And as for today, I’m claiming the position of Honorary Responsible Adult in Charge.”

Waverly’s breath kisses Nicole’s ear, making her shiver slightly as the younger girl whispers, “In that case, we need to run for the hills. Quickly.”

Nicole giggles, causing Wynonna to raise an eyebrow in their direction. “You two better not be conspiring to overthrow me.”

Waverly doesn’t answer, opting to shoot the other brunette a wink and an overly sweet smile, causing Nicole’s heart to stutter. The redhead tenses slightly as a silence falls over them, the uncommon occurrence coupled with gnawing loneliness in her stomach making the tall girl feel extremely uncomfortable.

The smaller brunette seems to notice this. She begins tracing small circles on the back of Nicole’s hand with her thumb. “Is it okay if I see your room?”

“Of course.” The redhead turns to Wynonna, who is now smirking. “You can help yourself to anything. Food, the TV, whatever you’d like. Make yourself at home.” Nicole smiles kindly before adding, “Also, if you want to change into something that isn’t as whiskey-soaked, my mom is probably about your size. Her closet is---”

“I’ll find it,” Wynonna cuts in quickly. “We were very good acquaintances at one point, that damn place and I.”

Waverly and Nicole exchange slightly-amused glances at the joke before the redhead speaks again. “You sure?”

“Completely. Go up there. Have fun.” When the younger Earp turns to look back at Nicole, the taller girl catches Wynonna mouthing something else with a sly wink.

_Don’t be too loud._

Unfortunately, the girl’s quickly reddening cheeks can’t be blamed on outdoor conditions this time.

Quickly, she leads Waverly up the stairs, biting her lip nervously as the smaller girl takes note of the photographs hanging along the walls.

Hopefully, she’s not paying enough attention to realize that only a couple of them contain Nicole.

Finally, they turn left in the small hallway. The older girl has no idea why her heart is pounding harder and faster than a freight engine. Friends show friends their rooms all the time.

She might even get the chance to see Waverly’s room one day.

Just the thought makes her throat go dry instantly.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Nicole manages with a slightly nervous smile as she pushes open the door. She quickly moves aside, allowing the brunette a better look at the room. The smaller girl’s smile grows wider as she takes in the light blue walls, the white bedspread on the double bed, Nicole’s bookshelf filled to the top with novels of every kind, a small bin filled with vinyl records and CDs, their respective players in a corner, some gear for rock climbing---which the redhead hoped to pursue extremely soon---in another corner, and a sword with a black handle next to her closet door.

“Why do you have a _sword_ in your room?” Waverly asks with amusement, walking over to examine it carefully. Kneeling down, she reaches out and touches the metal carefully, examining the sharpness of the object with the pad of her finger.

“I thought it would be a cool addition. All of the other things I saved up for were normal,” the taller girl waves a hand at her collections of music and books, “so I decided to spice things up just a little.”

“Don’t let my sister see it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Nicole winces at the thought of Wynonna making that particular discovery, especially after the morning’s run-in with Champ. “In fact, I probably need to hide it under my bed or something.” Quickly, she grips the hilt and holds the weapon away from her body, making sure to steer clear of her friend as she walks across the room and slides the sword into the space in one swift movement. Then she shoots a quick grin at Waverly before standing in front of her once more. “What would you like to do? Your choice.”

The brunette sits down on the foot of the bed, her nose scrunching slightly as she ventures deeply into thought. “I’m not sure,” she admits after a moment.

“If you want to watch something on TV, we have a spare room, or we could listen to music if you want. I’m honestly good with anything, as long as I get to hang out with you.”

A surprised smile makes its way onto the younger girl’s face, and a small blush creeps across her cheeks. “Really?” The redhead nods. “I feel the same way.” After another moment of thought, she looks in the direction of Nicole’s records. “I’m interested to see what kind of music you like. Do you mind if I have a look?”

“Of course not.” Both girls rise and make their way over to the small bin, Nicole nervously glancing down as Waverly looks through the records. “Most of them are classic rock,” she admits as she catches sight of a few of the album covers. She suddenly feels a little self-conscious about her collections of AC/DC, Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, and others. Waverly doesn’t seem like the type to listen to much of those. When Waverly makes it to her Jane’s Addiction records and looks up at Nicole after getting an eyeful of the artwork, the redhead wants to die right then and there.

“Interesting selections you have here. Especially this one.” She holds up _Nothing’s Shocking_ , and Nicole grimaces, wishing she could crawl into a hole right about now. “At first I didn’t peg you for a ‘Jane Says’ type of girl, but today I can definitely see it.” She reaches up and gives the tall girl’s flannel a small, playful tug, grinning up at her.

This girl is going to kill her one day.

“You know them?” Nicole tries to keep the surprise out of her voice, she really does. It comes out a little higher-pitched all the same.

“Only that one song. I’m more into pop, but Wynonna was very insistent on picking the music every time she was home and that one stuck. I really liked it, I just never checked the other songs on the album out. Is it okay if we give it a listen?” The hopeful grin is too much for Nicole’s heart.

“Of course,” the taller girl says, turning the player on before picking up the album and slowly slipping the record out. Placing it carefully on the turntable, she positions the needle and turns it up to where it’ll actually be audible today. 

Nicole sits once more, and Waverly goes back to looking through records and CDs as she lies back on the floor, where she’s spent so many hours looking up at her ceiling, lost in thought. The hardwood pressing into her body provides a clearer train of thought, keeping her awake and her mind running. Familiar beats and riffs wash over her as she closes her eyes for a moment. The smaller girl’s presence relaxes her even more, and the feeling of being in this present place is absolutely indescribable.

This is her happy place, and warmth floods her veins when she realizes that it can’t be ripped away from her so easily this time.

~ ~ ~

The silence that follows brings Nicole even more comfort, the only communication between the two being the redhead’s question of whether Waverly wanted to lie on the bed for more comfort and the smaller girl’s quiet refusal, as well as the feeling of her nimble fingers sliding to interlock with the older’s.

They stay like that until Nicole has to get up to flip the record, and as soon as she settles back down, their hands find each other’s once more. It feels perfectly natural, as if they’ve done this a million times before.

When the first notes of “Jane Says” fill the room, a quiet, happy hum rises from beside Nicole. She turns to look at Waverly, who has her eyes closed and a small smile on her face as she shyly vocalizes with Perry Farrell. After a moment, she opens her eyes and her gaze meets Nicole’s. A small blush begins to color her cheeks, and she immediately falls silent. 

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Don’t mind me. That was good, keep going,” the redhead gently encourages, mimicking the younger girl’s earlier action of drawing circles on her skin with her thumb. Waverly casts her a sheepish smile and her quiet singing resumes. The warm feeling grows even stronger, courses through the older girl’s veins even more as she listens.

She wishes she could freeze this moment, keep it forever.

After another few minutes, the song is over and they fall back into their comfortable silence, Nicole pondering what they might be able to do once they’re finished listening. She’s never really had anyone over to any of the places that she’s lived, Rosita being the only exception. The raven-haired girl is always more than happy to hang out in the garage, talking about bikes and raising hell---which Nicole is happy to listen to but will never actually participate in discussion, not wanting to give her friend any ideas---and hot people.

The younger Earp is a whole new territory, though, more laid-back and willing to listen just as much, if not more, as she is to speak. The thought of saying something stupid and driving her away always has the elder girl on edge. As she draws circles to calm Waverly down more, the redhead uses her free hand to tap away at her thigh, hoping that the brunette can’t see.

“Hey, are you okay?” She feels the brunette shift beside her, keeping their hands intertwined as Waverly turns to lie on her side, looking at Nicole. The redhead nods, and the motion causes strands of hair to fall in her face. She shakes her head, but the strands are still hanging stubbornly and she’s dizzy. The younger girl giggles before slowly reaching out and tucking the runaway strands behind Nicole’s ear, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

All she’d have to do is move just a little bit closer.

Even though the brunette keeps her hand there for a moment too long, fingers delicately brushing the curve of the taller girl’s jaw, she still pulls away and Nicole is left wanting to smack herself for letting her mind think, for letting her heart hope.

“Don’t be nervous,” Waverly murmurs, and she nods, trying to stop being so tense. She can’t help it, though. The other girl is so sweet, so beautifully breathtaking, and she can’t help but always want to say and do the right things. All that’s in her head is that she’ll fail again.

After a few more moments, Waverly speaks again. “Would more questions be okay?”

“Of course,” the tall girl encourages, shifting to where she’s also on her side. “Ask away.”

“I know that blue is your favorite color, so my question now is why?”

Without missing a beat, Nicole shrugs and replies, “It’s the warmest. Especially for about seven minutes at a time.” She shoots her a tiny, playful wink, and the brunette’s jaw immediately drops, her eyebrows raising. The other girl can’t help but burst into laughter. “I’m kidding, Waves, I’m totally kidding!” She holds her free hand up in a mock surrender, feeling relief washing over her when the younger girl begins to laugh as well. “Sorry, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. My real reasoning is because of its meaning. It stands for trust, loyalty, intelligence, and faith, as well as other positive things. It’s believed that the color is heavily beneficial to both body and mind.”

“That’s really amazing. I love the way your brain works, Nicole. When I ask other people that question, they normally just say that it’s because the color is pretty. Nothing wrong with that, of course, but you---you’re just---wow.” Waverly throws her hand up in the air, attempting to express everything she can’t with words. The redhead just smiles, in awe of the beautiful girl and how adorable she is when trying to explain things.

After another few moments of taking her in, Nicole realizes that she hasn’t asked a question yet. She grimaces to herself slightly. “Sorry, got lost in thought. Question, question---” She bites her lip as she racks her brains for something interesting to ask. She can almost swear that Waverly’s eyes flicker down for just a moment and look, the smaller girl’s breath catching, but she’s sure it’s just her imagination. “What’s your _actual_ favorite food?”

“What do you mean?” Waverly has a deer-in-the-headlights look now, and Nicole can’t help but grin. “Lasagna _is_ my favorite!”

“Nice try, cutie, but you keep looking down and to your left when you say it. And your pitch goes up slightly. I’m not sure I can believe it.”

“My voice does _not_ go up!” Her vocal cords betray her, though, increasing in pitch halfway through her protest. The redhead just smiles sweetly at her, and a low groan escapes the shorter girl’s throat.

 _Do_ not _concentrate on that sound, Nicole, do_ not _think about those groans---_

The older girl squeezes her eyes shut for a moment, then opens them to a very flustered-looking Waverly, cheeks probably matching Nicole’s hair at this point. “Okay, you caught me,” the younger girl admits. “My favorite food is sweet and sour soup with a dollop of peanut butter.” Her face scrunches up, and it’s all that the redhead can do to stop herself from kissing her cheeks and nose and forehead over and over again. “It’s so gross, I know---”

“Hey, it’s okay! Don’t be embarrassed, you like what you like. Your secret is safe with me.” Nicole’s smile becomes one of reassurance. “Just please never make me try it.”

“I swear.”

Looking into her eyes, laughing at the way she holds her hand up like it’s the most serious promise she’s made in her life, Nicole instantly knows that she will never make it out of this alive. 

And she doesn’t mind one bit.

~ ~ ~

As they keep asking questions, laughing and telling jokes, getting to know each other on an even deeper level, one thing is on the redhead’s mind.

She absolutely has to tell Waves that she’s gay.

The feeling is bubbling up inside of her chest, pushing its way up her esophagus, screaming to be let out. She just doesn’t know how to do it.

Nicole has never actually come out before.

Somehow, Rosita just _knew_. It might have been the way that her deep brown eyes kept following so many beautiful girls, never once casting a second glance towards some guy that the raven-haired girl would find attractive. It could’ve also been the way that she stumbled around the question of whether or not she had a boyfriend for a few seconds too long. Maybe it was a combination of them, or something else entirely. All Nicole knows is how hard the knot in her throat was when Rosita asked her, “You’re into chicks, aren’t you?” Then came the stammering that lasted for a good minute or two, which the older girl finally put a stop to by wrapping her arm around the tall girl’s shoulders and adding, “It’s okay, Haught, I am, too.”

Of course, Wynonna already knew before she laid eyes on her.

The only thing that Nicole is worried about is the small part of her brain telling her that the small brunette might not accept her. She could definitely get over her crush being straight. However, she doesn’t know if she could get over her crush flat-out being rude or cruel.

Also, she knows that this thought is absolutely stupid. Not only is Waverly an absolute angel, she’s Wynonna’s sister. Surely she knows about her sibling’s feelings towards women.

“I’m heading home now!” the older Earp yells from downstairs, making Nicole jump. _Think of the devil._ “Stay with Haughtshot if you want, baby girl! Be safe!” With that, the redhead can hear the garage opening, and, a moment later, the sound of Wynonna’s Harley-Davidson revving.

There isn’t much of a choice in whether Waves is staying. Not that Nicole is complaining.

“Is something bothering you?” Waverly asks, looking at the redhead, her eyebrows knitting together in concern. “You’re quiet.”

“Yeah, I, um---I was just thinking about telling you something.” She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, harder than it’s ever beat before. Now or never, Haught. “You know how girls normally talk about hot guys when they hang out? Like, stake them out and swoon over them or whatever? I’m just gonna apologize in advance. I don’t, um---I probably won’t be the best person for that---”

“I get it,” Waverly interrupts with an easy smile. “You’re a lesbian, not a unicorn, right?”

Nicole nods, biting her lip again before meeting the brunette’s gaze. “Yeah. And that’s okay?”

Before she realizes what’s happening, Waverly is even closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. “Of course it is, Nicole. Why wouldn’t it be?” The redhead tries to speak, but finds herself getting choked up. “It’s just something new that I got to learn about you, like why you love blue so much.”

The tall girl giggles. “Thanks, Waves.” She rubs the other girl’s back before they let go of each other.

Finally, Nicole can breathe again.

~ ~ ~  
This is the quickest day of the older girl’s life.

Between the talking and the laughter, listening to music and watching TV, night falls way too soon. She’s preparing for Waverly’s request to leave, knowing that it can come at any moment. Nicole is extremely grateful that the younger girl suggested this. It’s been wonderful, hanging out and getting to know her more.

She just keeps falling harder and harder.

After one more episode of The Golden Girls, it finally comes. “I’m sorry, Nicole, I’d love to stay, but I probably need to head home. Gus might be getting worried. Who knows if Wynonna’s told her, or even been home yet?”

“Okay! Do you need to change into something warmer before we go? It might be a cold ride.”

Waverly looks down at her combination of pajamas and Nicole’s jacket before shaking her head and smiling. “Thank you, but I think I’ll be alright.”

“Okay. Where is your house?” Nicole asks, heading downstairs to the garage. The brunette follows her, giving her directions while looking around the house once more. The redhead bites her lip as she realizes that they’ve basically just spent the day going back and forth between her room and the spare room. She’ll have to give Waverly the grand tour when she comes back.

When they reach the garage, Nicole immediately heads to the nearest shelf to grab her extra helmet. After turning around, she realizes that the smaller girl’s jaw has dropped in awe. “You have a motorcycle?”

Nicole nods and smiles a little. This wasn’t the original plan for letting Waverly in on her riding hobby, but at least she still seems to be having a positive reaction. “I do. I saved up and got her on my sixteenth birthday. She’s not much, I know, but I still love her.” She rests a hand on the handlebar.

The brunette gives her a fond smile. “That’s amazing.” She puts on her helmet and shoots the redhead an ecstatic thumbs-up. _How is she so freaking_ cute?

Nicole can’t help the huge smile that spreads across her face as she puts on her own helmet. Then she mounts the motorcycle before feeling Waverly get on behind her, arms circling tightly around her waist.

It’s all she can do to start the bike and drive without concentrating on the younger’s warm body pressed close.

She’s definitely gonna have to thank Wynonna for this somehow.

~ ~ ~

A small pit of disappointment settles in the bottom of Nicole’s stomach as they pull in front of the Homestead and pull of their helmets after the redhead kills the engine. It’s finally time for this wonderful day to come to an end. As if sensing her thoughts, Waverly rests her chin on the older girl’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for today, for saving me from Champ and for hanging out with me. I had a lot of fun. Can we do it again sometime?”

“Of course!” Nicole agrees before wincing. She hopes she wasn’t too fast. “Will you be free tomorrow afternoon?”

“I will be for a while. Then I’ll have to go back for afternoon services at six. Can I see you before then?”

“I’ll be the one behind the building.”

Waverly laughs, making Nicole’s heart warm again. As many times as she manages to hear it, she will never grow tired of the sound. Both girls fall silent for a moment, but then she says, “I guess I’d better give this back now.” She holds out the helmet, but the taller girl shakes her head. 

“Keep it. Between me and your sister, you might be needing it.”

“Thank you. But I’ll definitely be giving this back.” The younger girl’s hands leave Nicole’s waist, making her shiver from the sudden absence. When she looks back, Waverly is shrugging off the jacket.

“No, no, please keep that, too. I don’t mind at all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. I think it fits you better than me, anyway.” And it looks so much better, she mentally adds.

“Thank you so much, Nicole. Honestly.” With that, Waverly gets off of the bike before turning back. It’s a beautiful sight, the small girl in her big pajamas and boots, the jacket absolutely hanging off of her tiny frame as she smiles. “See you in the morning?”

“Definitely.”

“Have a good night, Nicole.”

“You too, Waves!”

With that, they exchange one last smile before Waverly heads inside and Nicole puts her helmet back on, driving off into the night.


	5. phase one point twenty-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a new name may be in place for the group, and Waverly and Nicole have yet another hangout.

“For the last time, we are not calling ourselves the _Pussy Riders_!” Nicole exclaims, looking between Wynonna and Rosita as she leans back against the church’s exterior.

“I dunno, Haught, it does have quite the ring to it.” Wynonna shrugs, looking over at the raven-haired girl, who nods quickly. “I mean, we ride motorcycles and also p---”

“No,” Nicole protests, dragging the word out.

“She’s just jealous because she’s the only one here who hasn’t,” Rosita chimes in with a smirk.

“This is a _terrible_ conversation to be having behind a church.”

“Ironic, since she’s also the only one here who’s one hundred percent gay,” the older Earp says, an amused smile playing on her face as she ignores the redhead.

“I hate both of you,” Nicole pouts, her face warming up again as she crosses her arms over her chest and stares down at the ground.

“Aw, we’re just teasing, Haught.” The brunette steps forward, ruffling her hair affectionately. “Although Mercedes will probably side with us on the name.” Looking around, she mumbles, “Where is she, anyway?”

As if on cue, the revving of a motorcycle becomes audible, stopping right in front of the church. Nicole turns her head, waiting for the new recruit to finally show herself. After a few more moments of silence, footsteps begin to approach them, snow groaning under weight.

It feels like forever, waiting for the woman to appear. 

The tall girl doesn’t know what she expected, but it wasn’t this. 

Mercedes is about three inches shorter than her, with fiery red hair down to her shoulders. Her skin is fair, no sign of blemishes or freckles anywhere. Her dark eyes are mischievous as they scan over the group, and her lips curve up into a small smirk. 

“Greetings, my fellow Pussy Riders.”

Nicole sighs, looking over at Wynonna, who shoots her a wink before stepping towards her old friend. “Damn, girl, you’re looking fine as hell!” She wraps her arms around the shorter redhead tightly, and they sway back in forth as they hold the embrace.

Mercedes melts into the brunette’s body, and that’s all it takes for the tall girl to understand that there’s more than friendly feelings there, at least for one of them. It fills her heart and then breaks it when Wynonna doesn’t react in the same way.

After a moment, they both let go, and before she knows it, the elder Earp is wrapping her arm around Nicole’s shoulders and tugging her forward. “This is Haughtshot, our youngest PR. She’s the founder of our little group.”

“Quite the introduction,” Nicole hisses to the older girl.

“Get used to it.” The brunette claps her on the shoulder before turning to Rosita. “And this is Bustillos, the second-in-command. Second-youngest PR, too.”

“So I’m the oldest?” Mercedes inquires, looking at Wynonna with a sweet smile. The elder Earp withers a little, and Nicole wonders if this is an ongoing thing between them.

“For now. We’ll find someone to put you in your place, Gardner.”

“I’m terrified.” Mercedes mimes shaking, causing Wynonna to laugh.

“You should be.” The brunette winks slyly, and Nicole is positive that the newest member is blushing. “Anyway, what shall we discuss first?”

“Our name,” Nicole insists, laughing a little. “As creative as PR is, I’m not sure if it’s the best for---”

“Why not?” Wynonna whines, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

“What if guys want to join us? I’m not sure that all of them will be able to relate to the name and I don’t want to exclude them.”

“The only two guys I know of are Jeremy and Robin. I love both of them to death, but it would be for the best if we restrict them from riding with us. Watching them trying to start my motorcycle took about ten years off of all of our lives.” Rosita chimes in. “No offense, Wynonna, but the outcome was worse than trying to teach Waverly.”

At the mention of the younger Earp, Nicole can’t help but smile. The memory of the evening before comes back in full force, and she can almost feel the smaller girl’s arms wrapped around her again.

“Someone’s in love.” Mercedes’s voice draws her out of her thoughts, and the tall girl blushes. She doesn’t know if it’d be worse to confirm or deny it at this point. Instead, she lights her first cigarette of the meeting and inhales deeply.

“She’s got it bad,” both Wynonna and Rosita confirm at the same time, making the youngest girl’s blush deepen.

“I can’t wait to see this for myself.”

“Anyway, any other things you want to discuss?”

“Should we play music while we drive?” Wynonna asks. “Not blare it to the point where the legality becomes questionable, but find a way to just listen. Plus, nothing says we’re gay punks like playing the fuck out of Tribe 8.”

“If you want, go for it.” Nicole shrugs with a small smile. “But while we’re on it, please try to not get in trouble, guys. We want to have fun and ride, but don’t carry the reputation that other groups have.” The others nod, but Rosita has a mischievous glint in her eye as her gaze trains on the tall girl’s cigarette.

“I’ll try to not get in any more trouble, boss.” It takes a moment for Nicole to realize what she means, but then she snorts, as much as she knows how terrible it was to do.

“What?” the elder Earp inquires, looking between them. “What did you guys do?”

The younger redhead thinks back to Rosita trying and failing to get cigarettes from Mr. Murphy, the elderly owner of their local gas station. As much as Nicole tried to talk her out of it, she would not give it a rest. Finally, around the hundredth time that he refused to sell to any underage kids, she borrowed her cousin’s motorcycle and drove around his house, screaming curses and yelling bribes until, hating to deal with the cops more than hating to deal with teenage terrors, he agreed to let her buy them. 

“We just convinced Murphy to sell us our smokes,” the raven-haired girl replies with an overly-sweet tone. “Nothing too scandalous.”

The brunette appears to want to question them further, but an alarm on her phone sounds off. She pulls it out and turns it off. “Church gets out in five minutes. We’d better get a move on. You hanging out with us tonight, Haughtshot?”

“I will, but I’ll be late. I want to see Waves off to the evening service first.”

Wynonna turns to Mercedes with a smirk. “Love-stricken, I tell ya.” The older redhead laughs before turning.

“The members are probably very confused as to why bikers are parking in their lot right after services begin and leaving right before they end.”

“They’re probably also highly concerned,” Rosita adds.

“Purgatory Church of Christ,” Wynonna starts with a grin, “Home of the Pus---”

“ _No_.” All of them burst out laughing at Nicole’s small protest before exchanging fist bumps and agreeing to meet later on in the day. Then they head up the slope without her, leaving the redhead to her thoughts. Within a few moments, the sound of revving is audible again, growing fainter as they part ways.

The smoke drifts through the air as Nicole waits. She’s quietly been priding herself on cutting back a little, seeing as this was never a habit she wanted to develop in the first place. Everyone else was right, the craving crept up on her. Better to try to slow down and stop sooner than later.

The sound of quiet footsteps pulls her out of her thoughts, and the tall girl turns around to see Waverly, meekly approaching her with a small smile. She’s dressed more warmly today, a light brown sweater and a white scarf draped around her neck taking place of the short-sleeved shirt, and actual pants taking place of the pajama bottoms.

Nicole’s heart skips a beat when she realizes that the other girl is still wearing her jacket.

“Hey, Waves,” she greets happily. “Are you a little warmer today?”

The younger girl looks confused for a moment, then looks down at herself and giggles. “Yeah. A little less comfortable than pajamas, but more heat-preserving.” Her smile is crooked and so freaking adorable as she looks back up, and Nicole melts faster than the snow.

“Good. Wouldn’t want you to get sick.” Her tone is gentle, and Waverly’s honey-colored eyes focus on her. After a moment of examining her rosy cheeks, thin shirt, and leather jacket, the brunette reaches out and slowly wraps an arm around Nicole, holding her close.

“Let’s get you inside, okay? I don’t want you freezing and getting sick, either.” She slowly begins walking up the hill, pulling the redhead along. Nicole can’t help but look in her direction, admiring features that she’d never noticed before, such as the tiny golden flecks in her eyes and the freckles dotting the bridge of her nose. She almost misses it when they make a right, standing right in front of the doors and are about to walk in.

“A-Are you sure?” the tall girl stammers, looking down and trying to read her face. “I mean, I wouldn’t want to intrude or anything, especially if people are still there and---”

“You won’t be intruding, I promise. It’s really warm, and you’ve been outside this whole time. After this, we can go wherever you want to go. I just want you safe first.”

Nicole shivers slightly. As nervous as she is, having a little heat does sound nice. She allows the brunette to lead her inside. 

Waverly must feel the tension that enters her shoulders as they step inside the church doors, because she gives her right shoulder a small squeeze. Nicole immediately feels a little more relaxed, but still feels her heart beating like a freight train in her chest as the warmth hits them. There are still people hanging around in small groups, and she’s being extremely careful to not bump into any of them or draw attention to herself.

She absolutely hates this feeling, of everyone around her potentially knowing that she’s different, like she’s oozing reasons to be judged, and as if every person here is somehow better than her. She takes a deep breath, attempting to keep her head down.

The brunette, seeming to sense that she’s still uncomfortable, pauses and looks up at her. “Are you okay, honey?” Her voice is softer, more gentle than the redhead has heard it before. Nicole bites her lip, nodding. “Alright. We’re just going over there, you can meet my aunt Gus,” she motions to the same dark-haired woman that the tall girl had seen upon their first meeting, “and then we can hang out for another minute or two before heading off again. Is that plan good with you?” 

“Yeah.” She bites her lip again, absolutely hating the fact that she’s making the younger girl worry about her. The anxiety keeps swelling in her chest, making it heavier and heavier, but she tries to push through it anyway. It’ll be another few minutes, she tells herself. Just a few more.

All of a sudden, the reality hits Nicole. She’s going to be meeting Waverly’s aunt. It’s not in the way that a guardian is met when dating, but it’s still the first official time they will have spoken. Her hands develop a slight shake, and she begins to silently pray that the woman won’t be able to detect the scent of smoke or the tiny bulge of the cigarettes left in her coat pocket.

“Aunt Gus?” the brunette asks as they approach. The woman in question turns around, and the redhead freezes under her gaze. How can one person appear to be so intimidating yet have such a caring aura at the same time? “This is my friend Nicole. The one I’ve been telling you about.” With her free hand, the smaller brunette makes an introductory motion with her hand.

Waverly _talks_ about her?

“You’re the one that drove Waverly home last night?” the older woman inquires with a raised eyebrow. Nicole swallows hard, preparing to speak, but the ability seems to have left her. After a few moments of the inward struggle, she finally manages to find her words.

“Yes ma’am. My apologies if I caused a disturbance---”

“Nonsense, girl. Thank you for looking out for her and getting her back safely.” Gus offers a small smile, one that Nicole returns.

“Anytime, ma’am. Your niece and her safety are both very important to me.”

The dark-haired woman nods, a knowing glint in her eye, before turning to Waverly and discussing plans for the church’s youth group. The tall girl zones out, watching as they converse. She can’t help but smile a little more when she notices Waverly speaking animatedly with her hands, a happy glow in her eye while talking about the younger children. They must have a huge place in her heart, which definitely makes Nicole’s a little warmer.

After a few more minutes, the brunette is pulling her away. “See you at home, Aunt Gus! I love you!”

“It was nice meeting you, ma’am!” Nicole calls over her shoulder before they’re heading out the door and being struck by the freezing winter air once more. “Where would you like to go today?” she asks, turning her attention back to the lovely girl beside her. “Anywhere is fine with me.”

“Would you mind if we went back to yours?” Waverly asks meekly. “It’s so cozy there. So---so you. And it’s a welcome change of scenery from the rest of the town.” She leans in and adds in a whisper, “It gets a little boring after a while.”

The redhead giggles. “That sounds good. What would you like to do?”

“What movies do you have?”

“We’ve got Netflix and Amazon, so we should be able to watch anything your sweet little heart desires. What’s your favorite film of all time?”

Waverly blushes slightly. “Please don’t laugh, but my all-time favorite is _The Princess Bride_.”

“How would you feel if I admitted that I’ve never seen it?” the tall girl asks sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

“ _What_? Okay, we’re definitely watching it now.” Waverly takes her hand and gently begins tugging her in the direction of the house a little more quickly now. “You have to see this art. And then you can pick whatever you want.”

“Would you be opposed to horror movies?”

The brunette bites her lip before shaking her head. “I don’t think so. I haven’t really watched many, so I’m not sure if they really scare me or not. Do you like them?”

“Sometimes. I like a lot of genres, and I just have specific feelings on specific days. Today’s a horror day.” She laughs to herself. “I’m one of those people who’s all for a horror film when it’s playing, but I’m absolutely terrified by the time night comes and I have to sleep.”

“Aw! If you want, I’ll stay over and protect you from the big, bad monsters.” Waverly makes a show of cracking her knuckles, making the redhead laugh even more.

“Thank you, Waves. I’m sure you’ll put the fear of God into them.” It’s the redhead who wraps her arm around the brunette this time, pulling her closer with a teasing smile. 

“They’ll deserve it if they think they have the right to scare my sweet Nicole.”

_Did Waverly just call me hers?_ Her heart beats faster, and her grin suddenly grows so wide that it hurts slightly. 

It stays as they enter her house and sit on the couch, cuddled up against each other under about five different blankets, and search for The Princess Bride. It stays as the smaller girl rests her head against Nicole’s shoulder and falls asleep to the tall girl playing with her hair. 

She hopes that, as long as it stays, Waverly will, too.

Finally, as the credits begin to roll, the younger girl’s eyelids flutter, and she looks up at Nicole with a sleepy smile. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. What did you think?”

“It was really good! I can see why it’s your favorite.”

“I’m glad you liked it. You can pick one now, if you’d like.”

“As you wish.” Waverly beams at the reference before handing her the remote. “Okay,” Nicole says slowly, looking through the titles, “would you be alright with watching _Sinister_?” The brunette nods, and she hits play.

~ ~ ~

The majority of the next two hours is mainly made up of the redhead shuddering at the horrors onscreen while the small girl curls into her, pressing her face into the crook of Nicole’s neck to shield herself.

_So much for protecting me from the big, bad monsters_ , Nicole thinks affectionately, laughing to herself as she pulls Waverly closer to her. At the movement, the brunette wraps her arms around the tall girl, and Nicole wonders if she can feel her heart beating fast for her.

Running her fingers through the smaller girl’s hair, the redhead says soothingly, “It’s over now.” 

“Okay,” Waverly acknowledges, leaving her face pressed against Nicole’s neck. She’s definitely not complaining. “Sorry, I’m just really sleepy. And currently trying not to think about the fact that some of the kids I’m teaching tonight may or may not have their souls eaten by a innocence-stealing Pagan god.”

Nicole chuckles lightly, continuing to play with her hair. “It’s okay. Just rest. If he comes for you or the kids, I’ll run him over with my motorcycle.”

Waverly hums contentedly. “My brave farmhand.”

The sentence makes the tall girl’s breath catch, but before she can address it, the brunette’s breathing has slowed and evened out. She doesn’t want to move her, so she just lays in wait for the small girl to wake up again.

She tries to turn her brain off, but it continues to race.

What if, just maybe, Waverly likes her, too?

~ ~ ~

After an hour and a half of scrolling through her phone with her free hand, the redhead feels the other girl shifting slightly. With a small stretch, she opens her eyes, making Nicole smile.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” she greets.

“It’s morning? On Monday? We’ve gotta get to school! Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to---”

“Waves, sweetie, it’s okay. It’s actually early afternoon, still Sunday.” The brunette’s bewildered expression fades into one of relief, making the tall girl laugh. “You were only out for about an hour and a half. We still have time to hang out before you have to be back tonight, if you want to stay longer?”

“Of course. What would you like to do?”

“Does lunch sound okay? I didn’t wake up early enough to get breakfast, so---” A loud growl from Nicole’s stomach cuts her off, getting her point across.

“Sounds great! Is there any chance that you have vegan options?” Waverly asks, a little sheepishly. The redhead feels her body tense, almost as if she’s waiting for something negative.

“I’m sure we can find something.” The younger girl’s expression is not only excited, but Nicole feels like she can also sense some relief in it. Before she can ask, though, the brunette is slowly throwing off the covers, keeping one red blanket to wrap around her shoulders as she moves away from Nicole and pads through to the kitchen.

The sight sends warmth through the taller girl’s veins, and she watches until the brunette has disappeared. Then she slowly gets up, accompanying her on the journey to find something edible.

After a few minutes of searching through the pantry, the pair decide on vegetable soup. Each grabbing a couple of cans, they walk back into the kitchen and set them on the table before grabbing the rest of the ingredients, thanks to a list Nicole pulls up on her phone.

They begin the soup quietly, and then Waverly begins to hum softly, smiling up at the taller girl. She smiles back, listening contentedly to the sound of the other girl’s gentle voice. In these few moments, the house feels more like home than the entirety of the time that she and her family have been living here. The small brunette fills everything with so much life, and the redhead is absolutely awestruck by the cozy feeling that is emitted from her demeanor.

While waiting for the soup to finish in the crockpot, the girls have a silent race back to the blanket cave, as the house is raising goosebumps on their skin, almost as many as the snow outside. Nicole lets Waverly win, allowing her to cuddle up on the couch before burrowing beside her, feeling the butterflies in her stomach swarm once more at the way the younger girl is looking at her.

It’s a look of complete comfort, of utter serenity, one that the redhead will not soon forget.

“Do you just want to have a film day?” the brunette asks, pulling Nicole from her train of thought.

“That sounds wonderful. What would you like to watch now?”

“I’ll let you pick again. Just no more scary movies, please?” 

“Okay. _Sinister_ was enough for one day.” Waverly’s eyes widen as she nods in agreement, making Nicole chuckle quietly. “I’m trying to decide if I want to show you _Carol_ or _Fight Club_.”

“Why not both? I don't have any more ideas, honestly. I just wanted you to see _The Princess Bride_.”

Nicole laughs again. “Okay. I’ll go ahead and get one started.” She grabs the remote and goes to Amazon, typing in the first title. As much as she loves both, she’s a little nervous to show them to Waverly. _Fight Club_ because of its violence and obscenity, and _Carol_ because, even though she’s out to the younger girl now, it’s still just a little nerve-wracking to choose a romance between two women with her crush sitting right next to her.

After a moment, she decides on violence and obscenity first.

“If you don't like these, tell me at any time and I’ll stop them,” the redhead states, looking over at the smaller girl, who nods in agreement. With that, Nicole presses play.

Needless to say, the only time the brunette’s focus wavers is when they stop to go get soup. The only time the taller girl’s focus falls from Waverly is while she eats, and then it’s back to that: Waverly watching the film, and Nicole watching Waverly.

As the film progresses, the redhead falls in love with the tiny expressions that the younger girl makes while watching films. She grimaces or wrinkles her nose or hisses when something terrible happens, her laugh is rich and genuine at the humorous parts, and a lopsided grin makes its way across her lips when the good occurs. She becomes so involved, and it’s so charming, just like everything else about her.

She also begins to move closer to Nicole, almost reassuming her earlier position. The only difference is that her head is now resting on the taller girl’s shoulder, staring at the screen in fascination instead of buried in the crook of her neck out of fear.

Watching movies with Waverly has become one of the older girl’s new favorite hobbies. Or just spending time with her in general.

She’s beginning to believe that the younger Earp is the eighth wonder of the world. The brunette is so precious and beautiful and unique.

For the first time, Nicole actually feels it in her soul when the Pixies begin to play “Where Is My Mind?” and Edward Norton utters the famous line, “You met me at a very strange time in my life.”

This feeling of love couldn’t be stranger for her, but at the same time, it couldn’t be more perfect, either.

~ ~ ~

“That was the one of the most beautiful things I think I’ve ever seen. Thank you.” Waverly wipes a tear from her eye as she looks up at Nicole. They’ve just finished _Carol_ , and the redhead is still trying hard not to cry as she looks back down at the brunette. It’s definitely an emotional rollercoaster, one that she wouldn’t show to just anyone.

But Waverly got it.

That pure heart, that pure soul, understands.

That’s the thought that finally allows a single tear to fall down the redhead’s face. She smiles at the younger girl soothingly.

“It was my pleasure.” Slowly, she looks up at the clock. “I’m sorry to cut this short, Waves, but don't you need to go so you can be on time?”

“Yes. Thank you for saying that, Nicole. I would’ve forgotten otherwise.” She casts a bright smile at the taller girl before they both sit up, pulling their shoes on.

“I’ll walk you there, if you want.” At the offer, Waverly’s smile widens even more, and she nods gratefully.

With that, the two head out the door and begin the walk to the church in silence.

She hasn’t even left yet and Nicole can’t wait to see her tomorrow. Before she has the chance to ask the brunette to hang out, she remembers that she has work. Gritting her teeth and sighing, she tucks her hands into her pockets. She’ll just have to show up to school extra early tomorrow.

Finally, the tall girl breaks the silence. “Thank you for hanging out with me again today, Waves. It really meant a lot, and I had so much fun.”

“Thank you for letting me,” the brunette replies. “I had a lot of fun, too. Would you like to hang out again tomorrow?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I’ll be at work till eight, and I couldn’t ask you to---”

“I should be done with my homework by then. When you get off, you can drop by the Homestead if you want. Gus’ll have dinner ready, and I can just ask her to make extra for you."

Nicole’s words fail her. The girl is honestly too sweet. She can feel the blush heating up her cheeks. “Thank you. Only if it’s no bother, though---”

“You could never be a bother, Nicole Haught.” Even with her smile, the younger Earp’s words are still firm, and she grabs the redhead’s hand as if to solidify the statement even more. Nicole melts right then and there.

That’s the first time anyone has ever told her that.

Waverly’s expression sobers, and she realizes that she must’ve spoken that thought out loud. Before either can remark on it, though, they’re standing in front of the church, and all Waverly has time for is a last quick smile, an enthusiastic “See you tomorrow,” and a quick kiss pressed against the taller girl’s cheek before she’s rushing inside of the church.

“See you, Waves,” Nicole murmurs to her retreating back, happily brushing the skin where the brunette’s lips met it.

Waverly Earp just kissed her.

It was only on the cheek, but still something.

Nicole is still grinning and holding her cheek, halfway home, when she gets a text from Wynonna. _Haughtstuff! Grab your bike and meet us at Shorty’s ASAP. All of the other Pussies will be there._

She sighs, cringing slightly at the older Earp’s wording. _I can’t get into Shorty’s!_

_Well, the ID in my hand states that you are nineteen years old, so you definitely can._

“Pick your battles, Haught,” she whispers to herself. Just because she’s going to the bar doesn’t mean she’s going to drink. Plus, it’ll be a better way of making sure that all of the others are safe as well.

_On my way_ , she replies. Quickly, she rushes into her house, opens the garage door, places her helmet on her head, and starts her bike, backing out into the driveway.

“I hope I don't regret this tomorrow.”


	6. phase one point five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nicole accompanies the gang to the bar, and shenanigans ensue.

Nicole begins to doubt the whole plan as soon as she parks at Shorty’s. She pulls off her helmet before letting her braid down, hoping that it’ll make her appear older. Fumbling with her jacket as a distraction, she finally begins to head over to her group, who are standing at the entrance and animatedly chatting while waiting for her. 

“Haught!” Rosita calls, waving her over enthusiastically. When the redhead looks more closely, she can see the small card in her hand. Just thinking about doing something like this makes her stomach flip, but she approaches them anyway, smiling. “I got your ticket in.” She thrusts the small white object towards the tall girl, who takes it quickly.

“You wanna say that a little louder? I don't think that everyone inside heard you,” Mercedes hisses, crossing her arms against her chest.

“They only card you if you want to drink. This is just in case Haughtshot gets curious and wants to try something,” Wynonna chimes in, patting the smaller redhead on the shoulder good-naturedly. She nods and uncrosses her arms, heading inside without another word.

After a few unsure looks are exchanged, the three follow her inside, Nicole taking her first look around the place.

Just like the rest of the town, it feels as if she’s stumbled into an old Western film. Middle-aged men with moustaches and cowboy hats sit at wooden tables, taking shots of whiskey and talking quietly amongst themselves. Quiet music that Nicole can’t place the genre of plays in the background as they approach the bar, pulling out stools by Mercedes and near a few other women who are getting drinks. It feels almost cozy.

“So what exactly _is_ the group game plan?” asks Mercedes as a glass of amber liquid is placed in front of her. She tips an appreciative nod towards the bartender, an elderly man with white hair and a scratchy-looking beard, before turning back and glancing at each member. Finally, Wynonna speaks.

“The main game plan is to get this baby lesbian here,” she wraps an arm around Nicole’s shoulders, “the girl. Teach her our ways. But also ride around, looking like total badasses, and maybe get a chick or dude ourselves.”

“Playing for both sides yet again, are we?” the older redhead teases, shooting the brunette a wink.

The elder Earp shrugs with a lazy smile. “It’s what I do best.” Mercedes’s returned grin is fond, her eyes crinkling a little in the corners, and Nicole’s heart breaks for her.

When the redhead turns to face the bar, the older man is leaving, a young Hispanic woman coming in with a rag thrown over her shoulder to take his place. Nicole turns to see Wynonna turning, too, and hears the brunette’s breath catch as her gaze locks on the new bartender’s. Mercedes must hear it as well because she bites her lip and stares down at her drink a little too hard. She swirls the liquid, grimacing slightly at the reflection in the glass, before lifting it to her lips and taking a long swallow.

“Excuse me,” Wynonna says politely, making all three of them turn to look at her with slightly-widened eyes, “I’m sorry to ask, especially since you just began your shift, but may I have a bottle of your best whiskey?”

The bartender raises her eyebrows, a hint of an amused smile playing on her lips. “No preference?”

Wynonna’s gaze falls down for a moment, giving the other woman a once-over before meeting her eyes again. She wets her lips with a small smirk. “I trust your opinion.” The bartender’s smile grows as she turns and begins looking, carefully running her fingers along the bottles as she makes her selection.

“Who the hell are you, and what have you done with Wynonna?” Nicole whispers.

“The one I know would never be this courteous,” Rosita agrees quietly.

Mercedes stays quiet, moving her glass around and watching as the ice clinks together.

The bartender returns with a small smile and a bottle with a label that Nicole doesn’t have time to read before Wynonna is pulling off the lid and taking a swig. Raising her eyebrows, she looks up. “What’s your name? I’ll tell Shorty to make you Employee of the Month due to your excellent taste.”

The woman laughs. “Eliza Shapiro. Who am I telling Shorty to make our Customer of the Month?”

“You have those?”

“We will now.” Eliza shoots her a wink, causing the brunette’s smirk to grow. 

“In that case, I’m Wynonna Earp.” Something flickers in her eyes, and the tall girl bites her lip as she realizes that the older girl is scared. Whether it’s of being judged or running the pretty bartender off, she isn’t sure. Either way, the fear is present in the way that her body slowly shifts, tensing the second that her name slips from her lips. 

“Pleased to meet you.” Eliza extends her hand, and the redhead can feel the tension dissipating as the brunette takes it in her own.

“Believe me, sweetheart, the pleasure is all mine.”

Mercedes rises to her feet, pushing the barstool back in neatly before heading over to a lone man at one of the tables.

“Where are you from, and what brings you to Purgatory?” Wynonna inquires, leaning forward on her stool. “I would’ve remembered seeing a pretty face like that.”

“I’m from Nevada. I was stationed with my friend Dolls. Lots of things went down with work, and we ended up here,” Eliza replies cryptically. “What about you?”

“I’m from here, but I’ve been everywhere.”

“Oh, really?”

Nicole zones out of their conversation, staring at the lined-up liquor bottles. As much as she wants to be a wingwoman for Wynonna, she also doesn’t want to risk Mercedes feeling worse. However, with both their dynamic and her luck, there’s no doubt she’s going to wind up having to choose one or the other by the end of the night.

Her thoughts turn to her parents. How would they feel if they knew she was here, sitting on a stool in the middle of a bar with a fake ID in her pocket? How would they feel about the missing whiskey in their refrigerator? How would they feel about her frequent contemplations of drinking enough to go pass out in a ditch somewhere and die of alcohol poisoning or hypothermia just to get a reaction out of them?

If anything, they’ll probably congratulate her on becoming just like them.

She grits her teeth, trying to stop the thoughts from bouncing around in her head. It’s so unhealthy for her, but it’s all she can concentrate on. This stupid complex, this need to be good enough for someone, will most likely be the death of her, and she’s just _letting it happen_.

Looking over at Wynonna, the redhead watches as the bottle touches her lips, as the whiskey makes its way down her throat, and imagines that burn again.

How much would it make her forget, if only for a moment?

Would it be worth it in the end?

Half of her brain says it would, and the other half screams that it won’t.

The fight echoes on and on, almost as much as the painful thoughts of her mother and father, and Nicole slumps in her seat, hoping that all of this will go away soon.

“Haughtshot, what do I need to do?” The elder Earp’s slightly panicked voice breaks her out of her train of thought. 

“About what?”

“ _Eliza_!” she hisses.

“Keep chatting her up if you’re into her.”

“I’m not! I’m just---being friendly.” Her eyes shift downwards and to the left.

“Yes, you _are_ into her. I can tell. You don't act like that around everyone else. And she’s into you, so why not try to make it happen?”

“She is not!”

“Wynonna, she is literally flirting back,” Nicole points out with exasperation.

“Shit, she is?”

“And _you_ call _me_ the useless one.”

The brunette shoots her a playful glare, and Nicole just smiles back, grateful. Maybe this is the distraction she needs after all.

Looking back, she realizes that Mercedes is still talking to the man, eyeing the group every other minute. The younger redhead shoots her a shy smile before turning back to Wynonna, who is still gazing at Eliza, clearly appreciating the view as the bartender leans over to wipe down the counter. However, the brunette keeps biting her lip, as if she wants to say something but doesn’t know how, or is afraid of how the comment will be received.

Watching the silent battle on her face makes Nicole wonder how badly the elder Earp has been broken before.

“Wynonna?” she asks quietly. “You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but why do you seem so nervous around her if both of you are interested?”

The elder Earp casts her gaze to the taller girl, swallowing hard. “The last time I fell in love, it came and bit me hard in the ass. I don't want that to happen again.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole says sincerely, seeing the longing and pain fill the older girl’s distant-looking eyes.

“Not your fault that the man I was with for almost a year had a wife the whole time. Not your fault that I had to learn about it from somebody else,” the brunette spits out bitterly.

The redhead begins to grimace sympathetically before realizing that Wynonna won’t want her pity. Instead, she says, “I hope you dumped him hard, at the very least.”

“‘Hard’ doesn’t even begin to describe the force I used to kick that bastard’s cheating ass out of my life.”

She tries to keep herself from smiling, she really does, but it fights its way across her face anyway. “Good. Sounds like he deserved it.”

“That and a lot more.” The elder Earp shakes her head in disbelief before looking over to Nicole. “But that’s enough about me and my doomed love life. Let’s talk about your more hopeful-looking one. What is your next step?”

“I honestly have no idea,” the tall girl sighs, looking down at the bar. “I want to keep getting to know her, but there’s nothing coming to mind after that. And I’m nervous that I’ll never do a good enough job of being a friend, being someone that she can trust, that she’ll actually _want_ to be around me, whether it’s good friends or more.”

“Nicole,” Wynonna says gently, and the redhead jumps. It’s incredibly jarring to hear the brunette using her name. “Don't fret. You’re doing a fantastic job. Waverly is always finding a reason to talk about you. She’s always going on about how wonderful you are and it’s so sweet that it makes me sick. You’re making the best impression a girl could ever possibly get. Hell, you started a motorcycle group just to get her attention. Tell me who else would put all of that time and effort to see if a girl would cast them a second glance.” Nicole laughs a little at her own desperation, finally looking back up at the elder Earp. “Plus, you’re the sweetest person I think I’ve ever met---besides my sister, obviously---and you’ve even hit a soft spot in my cold, dark heart already. You’re one of the good ones.”

“Thank you, Wynonna. That honestly means a lot to me.” Nicole doesn’t know what else to say, having been knocked speechless by her friend’s unexpected words. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get all worried on you. I’m just always so nervous about if I’m doing things right or not.”

“You’re doing a damn good job, Haughtshot.”

_Back to the nicknames, I see,_ the redhead thinks with a chuckle.

Wynonna shoots her a friendly wink before finishing her drink and setting it down on the table slowly. Eliza approaches them at the clinking sound, rubbing down a glass with her towel. “How much do I owe you?” The brunette leans forward with a cheeky grin as she poses the question. “Name your price.”

“How about,” the bartender pauses and feigns thinking deeply, “on the house? You know, for the Customer of the Month and all.” There’s a sparkle in the other girl’s eye as she nods at the offer. “Can I get you another drink?”

“Please.” the elder Earp requests, and Nicole has to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Rosita’s jaw drops. She does have to admit, though, courteous Wynonna will definitely take some getting used to.

As soon as the second bottle is in front of her, the brunette is drinking deeply. A few pulls of the alcohol later, she’s setting down the bottle and turning to the redhead once more. “Take her out.” Nicole raises her eyebrows in confusion for a moment before Wynonna elaborates. “I know, she keeps telling me how boring the town is, and I’m sure she’s told you, too, but she acts like everything is brand-spanking-new when you’re around. Just take her somewhere, anywhere, and she’ll love it. I promise.”

“Thank you again.” Nicole pauses, tracing random patterns on the table. A question rises in her throat, but she doesn’t know how to ask it, nor does she know if she wants the answer. “Do you---do you think she _likes_ me? Or girls?”

The elder Earp gives her a small smile, shrugging. “Neither of us really talked about crushes growing up. I was always pretty secretive about everything, and she was, too.”

“How did she know about you being bi, then?”

Wynonna snickers, biting her lip in amusement, though a small blush begins to dust her cheeks. “She walked in.”

“She wal---oh, _God_.” Nicole cringes slightly, imagery playing in her mind of a younger Waverly being scarred for life by opening a wrong door at the wrong time. “Poor Waves.”

“It was definitely a mood killer.”

Rosita snorts, leaning across so the brunette can see her more clearly. “So that’s how Waverly found out, but how did you figure it out?”

Wynonna shrugs. “Around the age of thirteen, I figured out that dudes were hot and so were chicks. The rest was history. You?”

“I fell for two of the new kids in class when I was about fourteen. They were twins, a guy and a girl.” 

The brunette chuckles. “That must’ve been an interesting one to figure out. Any positive outcome?” The raven-haired girl shakes her head, and Wynonna reaches over to give her a drunken pat of support on the shoulder before pulling back and looking at Nicole. “What about you, Haughtstuff? How did you know you played exclusively for the other team?”

Nicole grimaces slightly because, for a moment, all she can think of is those beautiful eyes, that dark hair, the determination that was Shae Pressman. But she knows that there was at least one girl before, and definitely someone after.

The ghost still dances before her, beautiful as ever, mocking her for what could’ve been but never was.

After a moment, after managing to push against the knot forming in her throat, Nicole says, “It was the cliché ‘falling in love with your best friend’ deal when I was in sixth grade, but I joked with Rosita that I should’ve known when I was four and proudly informed my mom’s friend that girls can have girlfriends and boys can have boyfriends.”

“Shit, baby you was more aware and accepting than most people today,” Wynonna says, raising an eyebrow as she nods. “What did she say?”

“She said, ‘Yeah, but we don't talk about that.’’’

“And that’s when you should’ve decked her with your tiny little fist.”

“The creepy thing is that her son is actually gay, so I was pretty much just telling her about both of our futures.”

The brunette whistles. “That is one _impeccable_ gaydar.”

“Yep. Now if it’ll only work on girls like I really need it to.”

“I’m not sure about you, but I think it works just fine,” Rosita chimes in. When the redhead turns to look at her, the older girl is wearing a small smirk. “She didn’t seem that straight when we kissed during Spin the Bottle last year after being allowed to opt out.”

Nicole almost chokes on air. “When you did _what_?”

“Jealous, Haught?”

“No,” the taller girl scoffs, shaking her head. “No, I was just---surprised---”

“Don't worry, I’m not stealing your girl. She’s precious, but she isn’t my type.” The younger girl nods, hating herself for her quick reaction. She shouldn’t be jealous.

All of a sudden, Shae comes flooding back again. Smile against her mouth, hands tangled in her hair, hearts syncing---

Right before the end of everything.

She wishes that the memory would die away, fade to nothing, but it keeps being pulled into her thoughts, front and center.

Why does it still ache so badly?

_Because you’re afraid that the same thing will happen with Waverly_ , her brain replies. _No confirmation, no reassurance. For all you know, she could feel the exact same way that Shae did. She’ll disappear just as quickly, just as easily, and never remember your name, just like everyone else in your life._

The thought makes her grit her teeth, close her stinging eyes for a moment, and take a deep breath before letting it go slowly.

She doesn’t want to be everything to everyone.

All she wants is to be something to someone.

And she hopes and prays that she will hold at least a smidgen of importance to Waverly Earp, keep it for as long as she’s alive.

“ _Pull out them titties!_ ”

The sudden exclamation jars the redhead from her train of thought, and she whips her head around with a small bit of hope, laughing lightly as the other members of the group and Eliza follow suit. After a moment of looking over the group of women, they all turn back around, Wynonna grumbling miserably, “Dammit, false alarm.”

~ ~ ~

Waverly calls her at the two-hour mark.

In all honesty, Nicole has been dying to talk to her. It’s been fun playing pool with Mercedes---though attempting to ignore the elephant in the room makes her want to crawl under a rock---and helping Wynonna try to get Eliza’s number, which the bartender finally gave up by scrawling it on bottle number three under the message, “Third time’s the charm.”

However, she still feels slightly out of place, so the name of her crush popping up on her phone is definitely a blessing.

“Hey, Waves! How was the service?”

“It was good, thank you for asking! We just got out, and I missed you, so I just wanted to call. What are you up to?”

Nicole looks around the bar warily, almost as if the other girl can see her and she’s waiting to get scolded. “I’m just hanging out with Wynonna, Mercedes, and Rosita. They, um---they talked me into coming to Shorty’s with them.”

“Ditching one Earp for the other, huh?” She’s feigning hurt now, but the older girl can hear the smile in her voice.

“You caught me. Though I’ve missed you, too. Probably even more than you missed me.”

“Impossible. How is Shorty’s?”

“Good. I think I might’ve helped your sister get a girlfriend.” Nicole smirks over at Wynonna, who glares back.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” the brunette says with a small slur, beginning her fifth bottle. “She’s really pretty and I _want_ her to be my girlfriend, but all we’ve done is flirt right now. And you keep laughing at me for no reason.” She pouts slightly at Nicole, who can’t help but giggle even more. The redhead then turns to cast a glance at Eliza, who is wearing a highly amused grin.

“Did you catch all of that, Waves?”

“Enough of it,” the younger girl laughs. “You keeping them out of trouble?”

“I’m definitely trying to.”

“Would you mind if I came over and helped? I know it’s got to be a lot.”

The thought of seeing Waverly again makes the redhead’s heart warm. “Of course I wouldn’t mind, as long as you want to.”

“Okay. I’ll be over in just a bit.”

“That sounds great. I’ll see you soon!” With that, Nicole pulls the phone from her ear and hangs up, butterflies swarming in her stomach. She’ll get to see the smaller brunette before tomorrow morning after all. Holding her phone close to her heart for a moment, she allows a dopey grin to make its way across her face.

“You’re smitten, Haught,” Rosita mutters from beside her as she lays her new fake ID down and Eliza sets a shot of vodka down in front of her. Taking it with only a slight grimace, she looks over at the redhead. “She coming over?”

Nicole can only nod, trying to keep her amusement to herself as she looks over at Wynonna and sees the pout present once again as the brunette watches the bartender give Rosita another shot. “You good, Earp?”

“I miss her talking to me.”

“It’s been two seconds.”

“Two seconds too long!”

Nicole turns back to Rosita, raising an eyebrow. “And _I’m_ the smitten one?”

The raven-haired girl smiles and shakes her head slightly, as if to say _Point taken_ , and then turns back to her other shot of vodka. 

A warm feeling settles in the redhead’s stomach as she takes in her surroundings. She wasn’t sure at first, but there are quite a few good vibes in the atmosphere, all of the carefree people just talking and laughing and being themselves. No disruptions, just drinks and high spirits. Maybe she made the right choice in being here with her three friends after all.

She looks over, grinning when she sees Wynonna reaching out and caressing Eliza’s face gently. The bartender is enjoying it, too, going by her heart-melting smile. “You’re so pretty,” the brunette says happily, staring into her eyes. “Like, _dictionary_ pretty. Has anyone ever told you that?”

Whether she meant _dictionary definition of pretty_ or _model pretty_ , Nicole isn’t entirely sure. Whichever one it is, she has to keep herself from laughing at how cute the normally-hardened Earp is being.

Eliza chuckles warmly. “I can’t say they have.”

“Well, you are,” Wynonna says insistently. “If you want me to, I can come by every day and tell you.”

“I think I would enjoy that very much.”

Wynonna pulls her hand away, and it begins to drift lower. Rosita quickly leans back behind Nicole and whisper-shouts, “No squeezing!”

“What?” Wynonna hisses back, looking slightly irritated as she directs her attention away from Eliza.

“No boob squooges!”

“Excuse me, I am a gentlewoman,” she insists, holding her hand to her own chest. “I would never!”

“Wynonna, you squeeze my boobs practically every time we see each other,” Mercedes chimes in.

“Okay, _sometimes_ I’m a gentlewoman. But ’Cedes and I are best friends, so it’s different.” Wynonna directs her attention back to Eliza with a smile, reaching out again and stroking her hair. “I was just gonna do this, anyway. It’s so soft.”

“ _Sure_ you were.” Rosita’s smirk only grows.

Nicole takes one look at the older redhead’s crestfallen expression and pushes out her stool, rising to her feet. “Wanna go play another round of pool or two?”

Mercedes nods, getting up as well. As they cross the bar together, she places a hand on the taller girl’s shoulder. “Thank you, Haught. Really.”

“Anytime.”

~ ~ ~

“You are an awesome person, but I really hate you right now.”

Nicole smirks at the shorter redhead’s statement, laughing to herself as she places her pool stick back into its slot. It’s been five games, and she’s managed to win four.

She could’ve easily won the fifth as well, but she decided to take at least a little pity on Mercedes.

“Also, your girl’s here.”

At her words, the taller girl is already turning, victorious smirk turning into a nervous smile as she spins around to face the front door. Waverly is standing at the entrance, gaze flitting around anxiously. Nicole’s jacket is zipped up and still consuming her small frame. The brunette’s hair is slightly damp, as if there’s a small drizzle outside. Her hands are tucked into her pockets, but as the older girl begins making her way over, they slowly slide out and accept Nicole’s embrace.

“Sorry, I’m a little wet,” Waverly laughs. “It rained on the way over.”

“It’s okay,” Nicole responds, rubbing her back. “I don't mind. Are you cold?” She pulls away, still holding onto the other girl’s arms. “If you are, you can have this jacket. I don't mind.”

“I’m okay, thank you. You’re too sweet.”

“No, that’s definitely you,” Nicole says, and a small blush covers the younger girl’s cheeks once more. “I can’t believe you signed up for babysitting duties.”

“Besides wanting to see you,” she smiles, and the redhead’s heart skips a beat, “I wanted to make sure that my sister doesn’t go and get herself into---”

The younger girl’s sentence is broken off by incoherent yelling. Both of them turn around to see a blond young man up in Wynonna’s face, fist raised, and the elder Earp grabs it before twisting.

“You’re making her uncomfortable! Get it through your brain, you dimwit, not everybody wants you. Think with the head above your shoulders instead of the one on your two-inch dick for once!”

“---trouble,” Waverly finishes meekly, and both girls stand still, not knowing what to do.

The man cries out in pain, shaking his hand free before punching Wynonna in the stomach. The older brunette doubles over for a second before slamming her knuckles into his nose, chest heaving. Blood begins to spurt down the man’s face, and he bellows before grabbing the back of Wynonna’s head and attempting to slam her face into the bar. She throws off his hold and spins around, kicking him. He hits the ground hard, moaning slightly.

There’s no time for triumph, though, because a stockier man comes up, beginning to throw wild punches. Wynonna follows suit, and in no time, there is another man joining in. Everything becomes a whirlwind that Nicole can’t follow, and her stomach drops in worry. There’s no way that she can break this up, but she wants to help the elder Earp. Is it even possible for her to take on two men by herself?

Turning to Waverly, she can see the same worry in the way that the younger brunette bites her lip, beginning to step forward before hesitating. She winces or grits her teeth at every shout of pain, every sound of fists connecting with flesh.

After what feels like an eternity, there are sirens outside and three police officers are making their way in, breaking up the fight and putting each one in handcuffs.

 _So much for keeping ourselves out of trouble_ , Nicole thinks through her worry as she watches a disheveled Wynonna being led away.

Rosita and Mercedes rush out from the bathroom, looking around. “What the fuck _happened_?” the raven-haired girl exclaims.

“There was a fight. We don't know what happened, but it sounded like Wynonna was defending Eliza. Then there were fists flying and the cops just came in,” Nicole explains, looking towards the door. “We should probably head to the jail.”

Nodding in agreement, the other three follow her out to their bikes. Grabbing her helmet, Nicole places it gently on Waverly’s head before mounting her motorcycle. Apparently realizing that this is not a time to protest, the brunette gets on as well, wrapping her arms around the older girl.

And amidst all of the chaos and anger and worry, Nicole is home.

They head off to the jail together, hearts pounding heavily in their chests as they hope for the best.

~ ~ ~

“I’m going to kill her,” Waverly seethes as Nedley leads them back to the drunk tank. “I am absolutely going to _kill_ her.”

Nicole wants nothing more than to reach out and wrap an arm around her shoulders, tell her that everything is going to be alright, but she’s kind of afraid of this tiny ball of rage at the moment. So she keeps her hands at her sides, hoping that the other girl will be okay. 

They make it to the room, and lying on the bench, face hidden in her hands, is a groaning Wynonna.

“Wynonna Earp, what in God’s name were you _thinking_?” Waverly hisses, going to stand in front of the bars.

“I was just trying to help,” she mutters, still not moving her hands from her face. “Wanted to help Eliza, be good for something for once.”

At her sister’s words, Waverly softens noticeably, leaning her head against a bar. “You’re always good for everything, ’Nonna. Always. Can I---can I see your face?”

Groaning softly again, the elder Earp sits up slowly, turning her body to face them. When she lowers her hands, Nicole winces. She has a split lip, still dripping blood, and bruises are beginning to form on her cheeks. One eye is definitely going to be black. She smiles, red slathered over her teeth. “You should see the other guys.”

Waverly laughs lightly. “Yep. Still our Wynonna.” Turning to Nedley, she asks, “How long before she can get out?”

“She’ll have to stay until she’s sober,” he responds softly.

“Okay. We’ll have someone here to get her when she is.” Waverly turns to her sister once more, looking over her wounds. “Sorry, but we have to head home,” she says, her face scrunching up in apology. Nicole's heart clenches at the adorable action. “School tomorrow. We’ll get someone to come pick you up, okay? Till then, rest easy. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay. Love you, baby girl.”

“Love you, too, ’Nonna.” Waverly smiles softly.

“Now get home safe, both of you. That’s an order.”

“Roger that.” Nicole gives her a little salute before heading out, Nedley and Waverly on her heels.

As the pair make their way out into the freezing air, Waverly turns to her. “It’ll have to be Mercedes, won’t it? To pick her up?”

“Probably.”

“She’s going to hate all of us after this. Knowing Wynonna, she’ll be drunk till well into the middle of the night.”

“I don't know. Something tells me that she won’t mind.”

Waverly looks over at her, trying to read her expression. Nicole just laughs, finally wrapping an arm around her. “It’s been a long night, Waves. I’ll tell you all about it tomorrow. As for right now, let’s get you home.”


	7. phase one point seventy-five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an unwelcome visitor confronts Nicole at work, there is dinner at the Homestead, and Nicole and Waverly sleep together.

She’s been dead on her feet all day, and having to go to work must be her punishment for not doing something to stop Wynonna’s fights earlier.

By the time the final bell rings, all Nicole wants to do is go home, collapse into bed, and sleep until tomorrow morning. Her muscles ache from gym, she’s completely exhausted from geometry, and she has absolutely no will to spend four and a half hours dealing with customers that act like she’s the bane of their existence. But she has to. 

The only thing that’s driving her to go is the fact that she can go to the Homestead after, actually go inside, and end her day in Waverly’s company.

Eight o’clock can’t come fast enough.

Heading to her motorcycle, she puts her helmet on and begins racing to her house, trying to make it home in time to do everything she needs to.

Nicole realizes that she has exactly ten minutes before she has to leave as she pulls into her driveway. Quickly, she runs up to the front door, unlocks it, and heads to her closet. Pulling out the issued red shirt and khaki pants, she changes right then and there before redoing her hair. 

Her phone buzzes in the middle of her re-brushing her teeth. Picking it up, her eyes go wide as she realizes it’s from Waverly. _Are we still on for a bit past eight tonight?_

_Yes!_ Nicole replies, a little slower than she’d prefer. _As long as it’s still okay?_

_Absolutely perfect by me._ Nicole’s heart begins to flutter when she registers the emojis next to the text: a closed-eyed smiley face and a face blowing a kiss.

After a moment, she shakes her head. “Friends do that all the time, Haught,” she mutters to herself. “It probably doesn’t mean a thing.”

Quickly, she replies, _See you then!_ After a moment of consideration, she adds the same emojis before sending the message. Shoving her phone back into her pocket, she rushes outside and jumps onto her bike.

The twenty-five minutes passes by more quickly than she thought they would, and she’s in front of her place of work. Parking near the gas pumps, she all but runs to the entrance. The redhead passes by a few customers on her way to the clock-in machine, smiling at them through her nerves. She clocks in with shaking hands before walking to the closet and grabbing an orange vest and hook.

Then she takes a deep breath before venturing back out into the freezing air.

Her hands don't shake from the cold. Instead, pushing the carts in makes her burn up. Muscles flexing, she pushes and pushes, thinking about Waverly’s sweet message again. Though she’s still convinced that it was only meant to be friendly, it still melts her heart all the same. The younger girl is too cute.

After another few moments, her thoughts turn to what Wynonna said. She really does want to take the younger Earp out, but she just doesn’t know where to go. The good thing is that Rosita finally has her bike, so the part of her money that was going towards that can now go towards finding something to do with Waverly.

Wracking her brains for thirty minutes does absolutely nothing to help the situation, however, so she walks back into the store, muscles even more exhausted as she hands the rope off to Robin. The boy gives her a small smile and a pat on the back. “Rest up, Nicole. We’re the only two on cart duty today. Let me know, though, if you need an extended break and I’ll do double shifts.”

The _only two_ on cart duty?

The universe is trying to kill her.

“Thanks, Robin,” she smiles, returning his friendly gesture. “Same goes for you, okay? Don't overwork yourself out there.” He nods before heading outside, and she reenters the store, immediately heading over to customer service to check the log.

Not only does she change off with Robin for carts every half hour, but she is also on utilities _and_ bagging.

“Thank God I’m off for the next two days,” she mutters to herself, slowly heading over to the lone open lane. Kyle York is cashier today. There is surprisingly no one waiting, and the man is occupied with his phone, so the girl says, “Call me if you need help,” and heads to the back to grab cleaning supplies.

This is always the worst part.

Pulling on two pairs of disposable gloves, Nicole grabs the bottle of disinfectant and eight wipes, enough to cover each toilet in the restrooms. Then she cautiously heads into the back women’s, gnawing on her lip as she approaches the first stall.

Recoiling at the awful stench, she sighs, already knowing before she gains enough courage to kick open the door with her shoe.

Brown smears cover the toilet, the stall walls, and the floors around it.

“Why?” the redhead groans, looking around at the mess. “Why, why, why, why, _why_?” Setting her supplies on the tiles, she rushes to grab a mop. Then she squirts as much disinfectant as she can into it before running the wet mop head over everything, over and over again. “Only in Purgatory,” she sighs.

The other stalls aren’t much better, and Nicole swears that someone has an elaborate scheme against the store. It takes the whole half hour. She’s paged three times, but all it takes is coming to the front with gloves covered in the mess for Kyle to shake his head and dismiss her, muttering that he’ll do it himself.

She washes her hands about ten times afterwards, but she still wishes that she could go home, take a shower, and scrub her hands raw of it.

Trading off with Robin is a blessing, and she’s thankful that the boy only has to man the register. His face is blood red, as are his hands. It’s an odd mixture of freezing and burning up, one that Nicole knows all too well, so she pulls him inside, takes the rope from him, and goes up to the office to get him some bottled water.

“Thank you,” he pants, opening it immediately and taking a long swallow.

“Anytime. Need me to take your next one?”

He shakes his head. “That’s okay. Thank you, though. I think I’ll be able to manage.”

“Alright. Let me know if it changes.”

With that, she allows herself to get lost in collecting carts once more, thinking about what she can possibly do for Waverly the entire time.

~ ~ ~

Forty-five minutes.

That’s all the time she has left before she can leave this place, before she can hop on her motorcycle to drive and see her crush’s beautiful smile once more.

She stands at the end of the register, waiting for another customer. Kyle is still preoccupied with Facebook, so Nicole looks across the store. Robin has just gotten off of work, and he and Jeremy are standing in the corner, holding hands while they talk. Her heart warms at the sight, and she smiles as she gives them one more glance before looking up as the next customer approaches.

Nicole exhales with exasperation as Champ Hardy makes his way over to them. His items are few, just a bottle of Pristine mouthwash and a few variations of Axe body spray. When he completely ignores Kyle and begins stalking towards her with a malicious glint in his eye, she immediately knows why he’s not doing a self-checkout.

“Nicole Haught,” he says smugly, automatically puffing out his chest. As he grows closer, she can see that there are still a few shallow cuts in his forehead from where Wynonna broke the bottle over his head.

“How do you know my name?”

“Does it matter? And don't say it like that. You should be honored that I even took the time to figure out who you are when your status makes you lower than dirt in my eyes.” He looks her up and down with a tightened jaw. “The little stunt you pulled the other day was slick, I’ll give you that. But don't think that you can ever get away with it again. Nothing stands between me and Waverly Earp, you hear me? Nothing.”

“I beg to differ,” Nicole says evenly, looking him in the eye. “Waverly is her own person. She can make the decision of who she wants to be around and who she doesn’t. If she says no, she means it.”

“Her mind can always change,” he taunts. “Isn’t that all women are good for? Besides the obvious.”

_Don't lose your cool, Haught. You need this job._

“Women are better, are worth so much more than that. Please use respect, whether you’re regarding Waverly or any other woman.”

A low, guttural noise makes its way out of the boy’s throat when she doesn’t rise to his bait. His eyes flick over her with new intrigue, as if trying to find another button to push. “You’re different, Haught. I can tell. We don't like _different_ here.”

“What is it?” Nicole asks, her eyebrows raised in mock inquiry. “What makes me unique?”

“I don't know. I _will_ find out, though. I’ll find out, then everyone will know, and you’ll regret the fact that you ever crossed me.” Without looking at Kyle, he thrusts a twenty in the man’s direction and collects his items, stalking across the store.

Everything is quiet for another five minutes before a short bearded man comes up to them. “The front men’s bathroom is practically flooded.”

Nicole turns to him, dread filling her stomach. “ _Flooded_?” He nods, and she utters a quick, “Thank you, sir, I’ll take care of it,” before rushing to the back to grab the cart and as many dry mop heads as she can, just in case.

Pushing it to the front, she sighs as she stops in front of the door. Water is leaking out of the bottom. The redhead braces herself before opening the door.

She almost gives up right then and there.

Every sink is stopped up and running, water collecting on the tiles. The trash can has been kicked over, paper towels submerged. More seems to be coming from the toilets, so Nicole kicks open a stall. Sure enough, the toilets are clogged with none other than small bottles of Axe body spray, liquid still spilling out.

Nicole sighs, splashing through to stop the sinks and let the water drain out. Then she heads back out to grab her gloves and mop heads.

This is going to be a long forty minutes.

~ ~ ~

Nicole is on the verge of collapse by the time she clocks out. Her arms, pant legs, and shoes are drenched in water, she’s probably got chemicals over every surface of her body, and she doesn’t feel like she’s dressed appropriately for dinner. However, it’s already late enough and she doesn’t want Waverly to wait any longer. Donning her helmet, she starts her bike and begins her ride to the Homestead.

The water makes her ride even colder, and her teeth are chattering by the time she makes it through the gate of the residence. The redhead kills the engine quickly and pulls off her helmet, attempting to redo her hair before realizing that her hands are shaking too much. Instead, she keeps it down and prays that it’s okay. Stepping up the old wooden steps, she makes it to the door. Then she knocks quietly, holding her breath.

“---don't you dare, I want to get it---!”

Wynonna opens the door, a very flustered Waverly crashing into her back. “Haughtshot, you made it!” She takes one look at the taller girl. “You okay?”

“Yeah, work was just a bit much today. Sorry for showing up like this, I didn’t want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I already feel bad enough.”

“Don't feel bad, Nicole,” Waverly says sweetly, finally managing to make her way up to greet the redhead. “We didn’t mind at all.” She also gives the other girl a glance-over. “Are you cold? Do you need anything to change into?”

“I’m okay. Thank you, though.” Nicole gives a sheepish smile, and the younger brunette pulls her into a hug. “Sorry, I’m a bit wet.”

Waverly laughs lightly. “It’s okay, remember? I’m sorry work was a lot. What happened?”

“Champ Hardy is the cause of this,” Nicole says, pulling away and motioning to the wet clothing. “He clogged the toilets with the stuff he bought and I had to get all of the water up.”

“Yeah, you definitely deserve a nice meal after having to deal with that mother---!”

“Wynonna!” Gus calls loudly from the kitchen. “Stop bad-mouthing people that aren’t worth your breath and get the poor girl inside!”

“You heard the woman,” the elder Earp says, grabbing Nicole’s hand and pulling her into the house, Waverly on their heels.

The living room has a very cozy appearance, Nicole is barely able to note as she’s dragged through it. It’s very small---actually, the redhead would say that about the whole house---but there’s something charming about the brown leather couch and chair pushed to one side, the heat from the fire kissing every inch of her skin and making her soaked clothes a little more bearable. In a flash, she’s being pulled through various rooms until they’re in the very back.

Gus greets her with a small smile as they enter the kitchen. She returns the gesture warmly, standing awkwardly until the older woman gestures for her to sit. The tall girl obeys quickly.

“That Hardy boy been giving you a hard time?” she asks, setting a plate full of food in front of the redhead. Quickly, Waverly and Wynonna accompany her at the table, and Gus begins giving them their food as well.

“Yes, ma’am,” Nicole replies.

She scoffs. “He’s always been up to no good. Don't pay him any mind, the boy’s all talk. He’s been after Waverly, too. Thank you for standing up for her the other day.”

“It was no problem at all. Like I’ve said, she and her safety are very important to me.” Gus gives her a solemn nod, and beside her, Waverly beams, almost like she still can’t quite believe it. The redhead shoots her a soft smile, and across from them, Wynonna gives both of them a knowing smirk before digging into her food.

“How are you still eating?” Waverly asks, astonished as her sister basically swallows her potatoes and green beans whole. “You had two sandwiches and over half of a bag of Doritos before Nicole got here!”

“That’s not much at all.”

“The bag was family-sized.”

“That’s not a portion size, Waves, it’s called a _challenge_.”

“There’s no way that’s good for you.”

As the siblings continue to debate the topic, Nicole turns to Gus with an amused grin. “Are they like this all the time?” she asks, a hint of an amused grin playing on her lips.

“Always,” the older woman replies, rolling her eyes with a small laugh. “Though I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

When Nicole turns back and sees Wynonna’s “innocent” expression as Waverly is picking remnants of---probably flicked---green beans off of her lap and kicking at the elder Earp’s leg under the table, she realizes that she’s found a real, honest-to-God working family. Something that she’s never had before. It’s beautiful.

And she knows she wouldn’t have this any other way, either.

~ ~ ~

The older brunette won’t stop kicking her under the table, and Nicole has no idea what she wants her to do. Wynonna’s eyes are flickering between her and Waverly nonstop, and the footsie game is strong. Finally, she mutters a polite, “Excuse me for just a moment, please,” pulls out her phone, and shoots Wynonna a message stating, _What are you doing?!_

_Put your arm around her!_

_Wynonna, I can’t just do that!_

_Yawn and pretend it was a mistake._

Nudging the elder Earp’s leg with her foot, Nicole shakes her head slightly before returning her attention to Waverly. She can feel Wynonna’s gaze on the side of her head, so she finally looks up, causing the older girl to shift it. Turning back to Waverly, she finds that the younger brunette is now intrigued. “Sorry, just---part of an earlier discussion,” she tries to explain. Waverly smiles but says nothing.

Wynonna kicks her again.

_C’MON, HAUGHTSHOT. WE AIN’T GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE._

Nicole shakes her head, laughing and looking back over at the older brunette. _So dramatic, Earp. I’ll get there, I promise. Just going a little slow at the moment._

_What are you, Haughtstuff, a salted slug? Cause that’s the pace you’re moving at right about now._

_I’m working on planning something out. I get paid in a couple of days, so we’ll be moving on to phase two._

_Now THAT’S what I’m talking about! Lemme know when you finish planning, I wanna be in on it._

Nicole looks up, smiling brightly at her. Wynonna returns the grin before getting up to get a third helping of food. Turning back to the younger Earp, the redhead smiles apologetically. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. You done?” she asks, nodding to Nicole’s plate. She nods, and without another word, Waverly is on her feet with the dish in her hands, carrying it over to the sink. When she returns, she looks down hopefully at the older girl. “Want to see my bedroom?”

“Of course,” Nicole says, and she’s not sure why her heartbeat picks up. It’s just a simple question, just like the day that she showed Waverly hers. She hates the fact that she’s so odd about normal things. Taking a deep breath, she follows Waverly up the stairs and into a small room, complete with a queen-sized bed and a dark dresser filled with various knickknacks.

“Sorry it isn’t much. I’m still working on getting more stuff in here.”

“Don't be sorry. I like it. It’s really pretty.” Nicole takes another step in, and Waverly sits on the bed, patting the spot next to her. The redhead obeys, sitting and looking down at the younger girl. “How do you keep it so pristine?” The room looks barely lived in, almost as if they’ve walked onto a film set instead of into a real room.

“I’m, um---I’m usually not here,” she admits.

Nicole’s eyebrows knit together in concern at her confession. “Where do you go? Are you safe?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I promise. I just go up to Shorty’s. There’s a little apartment-style room above the bar, and that’s where I stay when this place doesn’t feel comfortable or like home.” Her tone becomes softer, more withdrawn, and Nicole wraps a comforting arm around her. “This wasn’t always my room. When I was little, I didn’t have one. This was Willa’s.”

“Willa?” At the question, Waverly sighs deeply, and Nicole wants to take it back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked---”

“No, it’s okay. Willa was our oldest sister. She was---she was abducted when I was five. We were never able to find her, so we just presume that she’s---that she’s---”

“I’m so sorry, Waves.” Nicole pulls her closer, almost cradling her shaking body now.

“And it’s almost like her ghost haunts this room, you know? It’s almost like she never left, like she’s angry because I took her place. She was never the happiest with me, but it was still awful when she was gone and I’ve never known how else to feel about it. She always seemed to hate me, but she was my sister, and I just cope by running, and it makes me so exhausted.” Waverly’s head is on Nicole’s lap now, and the redhead is running her fingers through the long strands of hair gently. “And I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to unload on you. I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s okay, Waves. Don't apologize for that, alright? I want to hear anything you’re comfortable with telling me, good or bad. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Nicole. Same goes for you, okay?” The redhead nods, and silence falls over them for a moment before Waverly breaks it again. “Speaking of my sisters, do you like Wynonna?”

Nicole jumps, looking down at her with wide eyes. “ _What_?” she sputters, causing Waverly to giggle.

“It’s okay if you do. I get it, it’s the whole cliché ‘in love with your friend’s older sibling’ thing. Your secret will be safe with me. I saw the way you were looking at each other during dinner. It was sweet.” Something is a little off in her tone, and the taller girl can’t tell if it’s leftover grief from their previous conversation or something else.

“Waves, Wynonna and I are just friends. There are no other feelings there, okay? I promise. There is a girl I like, it’s just not her.” She hesitates, regretting the admission when she sees that Waverly’s curiosity has been piqued. Part of her wants to tell the younger girl right here, right now. She’s already come out to her, after all. But telling a girl that you’re a lesbian and telling a girl that you like her are two very different things. Finally, she adds, “You did get my type right, though. I do really like darker-haired girls.”

“Can I get a point for being half-right?” The younger girl gives her a hopeful grin, and Nicole realizes that there’s nothing she wouldn’t do for Waverly Earp.

“Of course. You get all of the points,” she says softly before wanting to hit herself. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“What for?” The brunette’s tone is curious.

“For being you, Waverly. You’re too good, too pure, too wonderful for the rest of us. I’m not sure what I did to deserve the chance to be your friend, but I’m grateful.”

The smaller girl grins, and her eyes turn slightly glassy. “Thank you, Nicole. You want to know a secret?” The redhead raises her eyebrows, and the younger girl says, “I wonder the exact same thing about you every single day.”

~ ~ ~

They talk for so long that Nicole loses track. She tells Waverly about work and motorcycles, while Waverly tells her about her history lessons and the Latin that she’s currently learning. If it were anyone else, the redhead knows, she would’ve fallen asleep over an hour prior, but the brunette really has a knack for making all of the mundane things sound extraordinary, just like her.

The taller girl has finally laid back, stretching across the bed, and the younger girl has moved slightly. She’s now laying her head on Nicole’s stomach, using her as a pillow. They’ve laughed so hard that her muscles hurt in the best way, and the older girl wishes that this night would never end.

Silence falls over them again, and the redhead feels at peace. Still playing with Waverly’s hair, she allows herself to close her eyes for just a few moments.

When she opens them again, she pulls out her phone to check the time. 3:24 a.m.

“Crap,” she whispers before attempting to shift herself upright. She has to get back home.

However, weight around her waist and a small disgruntled noise stop her. The redhead turns, and her heart melts all over again. Somewhere in the night, Waverly stopped laying on her stomach and began spooning her. Her arms are still gently wrapped around the taller girl. When Nicole tries to move slightly again, another tiny noise of protest escapes, and the younger girl gives a soft tug, pulling the redhead back to her.

“You win,” Nicole murmurs lovingly, smiling once more at the precious sight of cuddly, sleepy Waverly before closing her eyes and snuggling into the pillows, drifting away once more.

~ ~ ~

When she awakes once more, dawn is breaking and the other side of the bed is cold. Shivering as her feet touch the floor, Nicole shuffles out of the room and down the stairs, heading into the kitchen to find Wynonna infusing her coffee with whiskey. As she approaches, the elder Earp turns around, taking a sip from the mug. “No walk of shame, huh?”

Nicole’s cheeks begin to burn, and she mutters, “It wasn’t like that.” A little quieter, she adds, “Waverly thought that I’m in love with you.”

Wynonna nearly chokes on her coffee. “Oh, that’s absolutely _golden_. What did you tell her?” Nicole quickly rehashes the conversation, and then the older brunette nods. “See if she gets jealous around Rosita, Chrissy, or any other darker-haired girl that you’re around. Also, for bonus entertainment, see how long it takes her to realize that she’s a brunette herself. I guarantee you that she’s gonna be so focused on that that she’ll forget.”

Nicole jumps out of her skin as she hears a familiar voice. “Who are you talking about?”


	8. phase two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nicole finally reaches the second phase of her plan (with a little help from her friends).

Nicole turns and looks at Waverly, biting her lip. The younger girl looks beautiful, with dripping wet hair hanging in her face, open blue flannel slung over her shoulders, exposing her black bra and abs, and oversized gray sweatpants hanging lowly on her hips. A wet towel is in her hands, and she keeps squeezing out the excess water from her hair. The redhead can see her biceps rippling slightly through the flannel.

She must’ve died and gone to Heaven within the past three seconds.

Suddenly realizing that she hasn’t answered the brunette’s question, Nicole stutters out, “A f-friend. We were just talking about someone I know from my old school. L-Liking this one girl, you know how it is. Wait, no, I’m not saying---I’m not making any assumptions, but I’m just saying---you know that feeling when you like a person and you want to talk to friends for advice? We’re just talking about---figuring out how to help her. I’ll tell you about it later, if you want.”

_What the actual_ fuck _are you doing, Haught?_

Waverly laughs sweetly, her eyes crinkling into beautiful half-moons as she smiles. “Okay. You can tell me at school.” The smile falters a little. “Is everything okay? You seem kind of---on edge.”

“I’m okay,” Nicole grins. “Don't worry about me. It’s morning, my brain is still waking up. Plus, this coffee is starting to make me kinda jittery. Not the best combination.” She picks up Wynonna’s coffee from the counter and takes a sip, trying to maintain the grin and not wince too much as the whiskey hits the back of her throat, burning. Turning to set the mug back down, she mouths a quick _Sorry_ to Wynonna before facing the younger Earp again. “If you need me to, I’ll go ahead and be on my way.”

“No, it’s okay. We honestly don't mind if you stay. Here, we can get you out of those clothes and into some of Wynonna’s old ones. You’re only a couple inches taller than her, so some of it should fit.” Waverly disappears into the next room. Nicole goes to follow her, pausing only at Wynonna’s whisper.

“Pick your jaw up off the ground, Haughtshot. You’re gonna catch flies.”

Rolling her eyes at the older girl, Nicole resumes following the younger girl, beginning to feel a rush of gratitude flooding her veins. In all honesty, she’s missed having people in her house. As much as her parents disregard her, it’s always nice to have a little life in the confines of the space. She’s been craving it, missing it.

Choosing an outfit is an outstandingly quick affair. The brunette leads Nicole into Wynonna’s bedroom, opens the closet door, and, almost as if she’s already thought this out, pulls out a long black t-shirt and black jeans. Placing them into the older girl’s arms, she gently navigates her through the house once more and into a bathroom. “There’s a new toothbrush in the drawer on the right, as well as anything else you might need. If you want to shower, towels and washcloths are in the small closet behind you,” the smaller girl informs her. Then, with another quick, beautiful smile, she shuts the door.

Nicole showers at the speed of light, resolving to leave her hair alone. There won’t be enough time, especially if this is the only bathroom in the house. Then she pulls on the outfit quickly, pleasantly surprised with the way that the elder Earp’s clothes fit her. Sure, they’re a little shorter on her than her own apparel, but nothing she won’t be able to deal with throughout the day. Plus, she kinda likes the black on black.

Brushing her teeth and braiding her hair quickly, as well as finding some perfume in the drawer that Waverly indicated, Nicole gives herself a final glance in the mirror before heading back into the kitchen. Wynonna is wolfing down hash browns with even more coffee. Waverly is nowhere in sight.

“Want some?” the older brunette offers, pointing to the oven. A few more hash browns are setting on a pan, plates and forks right next to them. “Gus made me be nice and share with you guys.”

“I’m flattered by your sentiment.” Picking up one of the plates and a fork, Nicole selects a couple from the pan and heads back over, sitting beside Wynonna. “Where’s Waves?”

“Changing upstairs. Missing the view already?” Nicole concentrates on her food, hoping she isn’t blushing. The brunette cracks a smile. “Wanna discuss official Pussy Rider business while you’re here?”

“Can we at least call it PR while Waves is around?” She’s giving up on trying to get Wynonna to change the name.

“Ashamed, Haughtshot?” Wynonna raises her eyebrows with amusement. Nicole grins a little, still not answering. “Anyway, I was thinking that we should get jackets. Have our last names on the back, the group name, maybe a seal? All on black leather jackets with huge white font, of course.”

“I am _not_ riding around with the words _Pussy Riders_ written on my back for the entire town to see,” Nicole laughs, shaking her head. The older girl definitely has interesting ideas for their group.

Wynonna gasps. “We could put Purgatory Church of Christ on the back! That is where we all meet, after all.”

“Something tells me that they wouldn’t particularly be on board with that idea.”

“You’re no fun, Haught,” the brunette pouts, flicking a piece of hash brown at her playfully.

“Excuse me, I am _plenty_ of fun,” Nicole says, feigning hurt by placing a hand over her chest.

“I’m sure my sister would agree.” The elder Earp wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, and Nicole shakes her head, giving her a playful shove. “Speaking of, have we figured out phase two yet?”

“Isn’t there a fair about an hour outside of town that’s open year-round? It’s supposed to warm up just a little this weekend, so I was thinking about going there. Do you think she would like that?”

“I do,” Wynonna confirms, wearing a genuine smile. “She’d love it. Especially if you’re the one taking her.”

“Do you think it’d be weird if we went as a group? Not that I don't want it to just be us, I’d definitely be fine with that, but I don't want to just leave you guys out or make her feel uncomfortable, like it’s a date or something if she doesn’t want it to be. If you, Rosita, and Mercedes want to come, you can, and I’ll just ride with Waves. And,” she adds, raising an eyebrow, “you can always bring Eliza along. I’m sure she’d find it hot if you told her she was dictionary pretty while hanging upside down on a roller coaster.”

Wynonna snorts. “We really know how to charm our ladies, don't we, Haught?” 

“We really do,” she laughs in agreement.

Silence falls over them as they finish their breakfast, the redhead also texting the others to confirm that they’ll make it on Saturday. While she eats and types, Nicole contemplates how many extra hours she’s going to be working. If she takes Waverly to the fair, there’s no way that she’ll be able to get those repairs on her bike. It’ll definitely be worth it, though. Plus, waiting a little while longer to fix it won’t be anything detrimental.

After a few more moments, she hears the footsteps of the younger brunette rushing softly down the stairs. Turning in her seat, she smiles as Waverly enters, and the other girl returns it.

“Nicole, is it alright if I ride with you to school today?”

“Of course.” She hopes her expression is still radiating casual happiness and isn’t reflecting the giddiness that is taking over her insides. Any chance to be with the younger Earp sister is one that she’ll very willingly take.

“Thank you!” Pulling out her phone, she begins tapping something into it. “I’ll just let Chrissy know that she can go on.”

The smile refuses to leave Nicole’s face for the rest of the morning.

~ ~ ~

After her chemistry test, the redhead decides that, if she’s going to start working more, she’ll start by offering to take a couple of shifts. Making sure that no one is paying attention to her, she slowly takes her phone out of her pocket and texts Robin. _Hey! Would you like me to take your closing shift tomorrow?_

_Thank you, Nicole, but you really don't have to._

_I want to, though. You deserve the night off. Plus, I’m trying to save up to take someone to the fair._

_Waverly Earp?_

Nicole almost drops her phone. For a second, she wonders if she should just lie. But Robin is really sweet, and she knows he’s trustworthy. So she finally replies, _Yes. Please don't tell anyone, though! How did you know?_

_Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. And the community is super good at recognizing one of its own. AKA, it’s in the way you look at her and talk about her. It’s precious._

The redhead smiles. _Thanks, Robin. But honestly, please take tomorrow off. I’ve got it. Go on an impromptu date with Jeremy. Spend time with him. Be cute. I know you’ve been wanting more time with him._

_Thanks, Nicole. You’re the best._

_Thank you, but that’s you. No arguments._ She sends a smiling emoji along with it and puts her phone back in her pocket. 

Now to figure out how she’s going to ask her.

~ ~ ~

“Text my baby sister right now and tell her that she’s going to the fair with us on Saturday whether she likes it or not,” Wynonna says over the phone. “We’ll knock her out, gag her, and throw her in the back of Curtis’s truck if we have to.”

“Okay, first, I think that qualifies as kidnapping,” Nicole mutters, looking around the hallway and making sure that no one is listening to her side of the conversation. She gets a few glances that immediately slide away, so she turns back to the call. “Secondly, wouldn’t that basically be as bad as asking her out over messages? I mean, I’ve never done it myself, but doesn’t that seem really, really impersonal?”

“I’ve never asked anyone out over text, but I’ve definitely broken up with many a significant other by messaging them those two beautiful little words: it’s over.”

“ _Wynonna_.”

“What? Half the time it keeps me from going to their place and shoving my foot up their asses for being so stupid.”

“Impersonal really suits you.”

“Thank you, Haught. Now, are you gonna ask my little sister on a friend date slash actual date---if you finally grow a pair---or are we doing this the Earp way?”

“We’re doing this the old-fashioned way. Right after school. I’ll even wait for her by her locker, holding a boombox on my shoulder and a promposal that states, ‘Will you go to the fair with my friends and me?’ if you desperately wish for me to.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason, Haughtshot. Now don't waste anymore time and ask Waves.” Before Nicole can reply, Wynonna’s already hung up the phone. Sighing, she walks into her last class of the day, wondering how she’s going to make this work.

Economics drags on, and Nicole is relieved when the bell finally rings. Smiling widely, she grabs her backpack and rushes out into the hallway, making it to Waverly’s history class at top speed. Her gaze lingers on the door, watching as the students file out quickly, hoping to finally catch a break and start their Tuesday afternoons. After a few more moments of waiting, the brunette finally exits, her face breaking into a grin as she catches sight of the redhead.

“Hey, Waves. You want me to take you back to the Homestead, or were you planning on catching a ride with someone else?”

“I was hoping you’d offer,” she says sweetly, and they fall into a relaxed pace, side by side as they walk towards the exit.

There are a few moments of silence before Nicole finally manages to ask what’s been on her mind all day. “So I was thinking, Wynonna and I are heading to the fairgrounds about an hour away from here on Saturday with our group, and I was just wondering if you wanted to come with us?”

“Are you sure that they wouldn’t mind?” the younger girl asks, sounding cautious but hopeful. 

“Of course they wouldn't. You’re like the literal embodiment of sunshine, and we all love you.” At first, Nicole wishes that she’d used different wording, but then she sees the way that the brunette’s face lights up, and she’s glad that she said it. 

“You’re too sweet, Nicole.”

“Thanks, but that’s definitely you.” To add a little excitement, the redhead says, “Also, you might get to meet Wynonna’s new girlfriend. She’s supposed to be asking her to go.”

“The girl from the bar?” When Nicole nods, Waverly laughs a little. “So that’s why she’s been going to Shorty’s all the time but not staying for too long.”

“She promised to go by and compliment her every day,” Nicole smiles, still giggling a little at how the elder Earp is choosing to do so. “It’s actually really cute.”

“My sister can be a sap if she wants to be,” the brunette warmly replies. “She just likes to hide behind that tough exterior. I can’t wait to meet Eliza, she sounds really neat.”

“She is.” They mount the motorcycle and are about to head to the Homestead when Champ Hardy comes up to them, standing in front of the bike with his arms crossed.

“What do you think you’re doing, Haught?”

“I’m taking Waverly back home,” Nicole replies simply. “Is there a problem with that?”

“I don't want you anywhere near her. Like I said, you’re _different_ , and I don't want you rubbing off on her.”

“Nicole is my friend, Champ. She’s more to me than you are. So why don't you just leave us alone? I can choose who I want to be around on my own, thank you very much,” Waverly nearly growls, and Nicole jumps, slightly surprised at the amount of force behind the other girl’s words. The redhead isn’t sure if it’s intentional or not, but the brunette is tightening her grip on her waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

It feels wonderful.

The jock seems like he’s preparing to fire back, but Waverly shoots him a glare and he backs off. Finally, he settles with a pointed, “Remember what we talked about, Haught,” before he turns and leaves.

“What did he tell you?” the smaller girl asks worriedly, resting her chin on Nicole’s shoulder.

“Just that he’ll figure out _that thing_ about me.” It takes Waverly a moment, but when she realizes, her mouth is set in a firm line.

“If he even thinks about it, he’ll become highly acquainted with my shotgun.”

Nicole smiles, and with that, they put on their helmets and drive off.

~ ~ ~

Cuddling on the couch with Waverly is something wonderful, something that will always be a safe feeling for her from now on. They’re sitting, limbs lightly tangled together, as the fire roars in front of them, lazy smiles on both of their faces. The younger girl has her head resting on the taller girl’s shoulder, sighing contentedly. Nicole can feel the thumping of the brunette’s heart as she presses into her, gaining a little more warmth.

“What’s the deal with Champ?” The redhead is the one who breaks the silence, looking over at the smaller girl. “Why is he so controlling around you?”

“I made the mistake of dating him in middle school, and afterwards, he’s still acting like my boyfriend. Like he knows what’s best for me, but he really doesn’t. He’s such a boy-man, and it’s so irritating.” Waverly fixes her gaze on Nicole, apparently gauging her reaction.

“A boy-man,” laughs the redhead. “I’ve been there before. It’s the worst. Though I might be slightly biased.”

The brunette grins. “What about girls? Women? Are they better in the whole relationship department?”

In her mind’s eye, all she sees is dark hair, those soft lips uttering harsh words, and her heart still aches the same. “Sometimes, sometimes not.”

Waverly looks thoughtful for a moment, and the fire illuminating her eyes is absolutely beautiful. The redhead has never wanted anything more than to lean forward and kiss the younger Earp right in this moment.

But it’s too soon.

They can’t burn out before they’re even set alight.

So she just sits in the warm silence, holding hope between their bodies and feeling her emotions overtake her.

Someday, it will be the right time.

Just not today.

~ ~ ~

Saturday comes faster than she expected. After the week of school and work, she is beyond ready to spend the day with her closest friends. They’ve all agreed to carpool due to distance, splitting Curtis’s truck and Mercedes’s car. Eliza is meeting them there.

Nicole quickly picks out her Red Hot Chili Peppers t-shirt and a flannel, as well as some jeans, before running to get ready. She barely has time to go through her daily routine before Wynonna and Waverly pull into her driveway, the elder Earp honking the horn loudly. The redhead rushes out the door, greeting Waverly with a one-armed hug and Wynonna with a smile and wave before climbing into the vehicle.

“Thirty seconds behind schedule, Haught. I thought I was gonna have to go in and drag you out,” Wynonna says, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

“Sorry, Earp. I’ll try to cut it down to fifteen next time.”

“That’s more like it.” They shoot each other a teasing smile before Wynonna turns her attention back to the road. The redhead turns to Waverly with a grin.

“Are you excited?”

“Extremely,” the younger brunette replies. “It’s been so long since I’ve been, and it’s gonna be extra fun today.”

Without warning, the elder Earp begins slipping a burned CD into the player and thrash metal begins blaring out of the speakers at top volume. Nicole jumps and the oldest girl laughs, turning it down slightly.

“That brings back memories,” Waverly winces, looking over at her sister.

“Of what sort?”

“The time that you dropped me off at church while blaring ‘Hell Awaits’ by Slayer. With the windows down.” She shudders. “So many dirty looks were cast my way that day. I think that made them hate us more.”

“That was an honest mistake.” Wynonna holds her hands up in surrender. “I forgot about that one.”

“And you drove up blasting Marilyn Manson the next week---”

“---which was more subtle---”

“---so I decided to walk every week after that.”

“Ah, so _I’m_ to blame for your hitchhiking ways,” Wynonna says, as if a lightbulb has gone off in her head. Waverly gives her a playful shove before turning to Nicole.

“You see what I have to live with?”

“Yes, and I pity you very much.”

“Haughtshot, you’re supposed to be on my side!” the older brunette whines, looking over at Nicole. “After all I’ve helped you with? The life-changing advice I’ve given you? _This_ is how it’s gonna be?” Before the redhead can answer, the Earp is already turning her head back with a dramatic flair.

“Can I make it up to you by buying you some doughnuts?” the tall girl asks. Wynonna nods quickly.

“All is forgiven.”

Waverly pouts slightly, and Nicole can’t help but put an arm around her and pull her a little closer. “I’ll buy you something special, too. Anything you want, okay?”

She’d buy that girl the whole damned world if she could.

And when Waverly nods, resting her head against the redhead’s shoulder as Megadeth plays loudly in the background, Nicole feels at peace.

~ ~ ~

They arrive at the fairgrounds a little after ten, earlier than all of the others. Wynonna decides to turn up the music, and Nicole feels like she’s at a club. Verbally communicating with the sisters proves to be impossible, so she settles for sending them texts, taking bets over when the others will arrive. With Waverly, she begins a whole different bet: whether the elder Earp will make her relationship with Eliza official today or not. 

Looking down at the younger girl, Nicole’s heart makes a decision right then and there. She doesn’t want to keep hiding her feelings for Waverly. Even if they’re not reciprocated, it isn’t fair that the brunette doesn’t know. It feels a little like she’s lying to her. So she knows, in her gut, in her mind, and in her heart.

Today will be the day that she tells Waverly Earp everything.


	9. phase two point five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Pussy Riders do a new type of riding---fair rides.

Once her decision has been made, Nicole is dying to get Waverly alone so she can tell her, but she knows that it has to be at the right time. It can’t just be whenever. So she walks through the fairgrounds quietly with the rest of the group while trying to decide when would be best. She and the younger brunette are in front, Mercedes and Rosita are in the middle, and Wynonna and Eliza are in the back, somehow maintaining alone time while still remaining within the confines of the group.

It’s been about ten minutes, and none of them have decided on what to ride first. Wynonna’s idea of being locked in rickety metal cages and spun around at great heights did not fly well with the rest of them, so she’s made it a point to usher them to every kiddie ride and guarantee that it’s absolutely perfect for them. 

To win back the elder Earp’s understanding of them as adults that are perfectly capable of riding the large rides, the redhead looks up at the hundred-foot drop with a small smile. “How about that one, guys?” Met with only wide-eyed stares, she adds, “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“Hell yes!” the older brunette exclaims, finally pulling out of her conversation with Eliza. “See, guys, _Haughtshot_ knows what the good shit is.”

Waverly smiles up at Nicole, even though it holds a tinge of nervousness. “That she does. I’ll go on it with you.”

The remaining three sigh and slowly begin heading up the steps, looking up at the large blue ride as if it means certain death. There are three seats on each side, so the tall girl ends up between Waverly and Rosita.

She can feel the awkwardness radiating off of the adjacent side without even looking.

After a few more moments of no one else getting on, the man in front begins running the ride. As soon as it jolts up and begins heading towards the top, Waverly grasps the redhead’s hand in her own. “I hope this is okay,” she murmurs.

“It is,” Nicole promises. _So much more than okay._

On the other side of her, the raven-haired girl just smiles knowingly.

The ride keeps up its slow ascent, and the higher up they go, the more nervous the younger girl seems. Slowly, the redhead begins tracing small circles into the other girl’s hand with her thumb. The brunette gently squeezes her hand with gratitude.

They’re almost at the top now, and Waverly turns to her. “When do you think it’ll---”

A small click rings out, and the tall girl’s body flies up against the restraints as the drop begins.

“--- _fuck_!” the small girl yells, and Nicole jolts at the sound. It’s the first time she’s heard Waverly swear. Like everything else she says, the word is beautiful coming from her lips.

And, admittedly, it’s hot.

Then the ride slows, carrying them down gently for the last ten feet. Both of the girls are giggling now, high off of adrenaline. Seeing the huge smile on Waverly’s face makes Nicole’s heart grow about ten times its size, and she’s prepared to feel that slight terror over and over again just to see the brunette happy.

As they clamber off of the ride, the redhead can still feel a slight tremor in her bones. “Do you have any other rides you want to go on?” she asks Waverly sweetly while the others fall into formation behind them.

The younger girl’s face scrunches up adorably while she hums in thought. “How about the Tilt-A-Whirl?”

Nicole smiles, imagining how fun it’ll be, being pressed that close to Waverly, laughing and smiling. She just hopes once more that the other girl won’t be able to feel her nerves or her racing heart. “That sounds good.” Turning to the others, she asks, “You guys up for the Tilt-A-Whirl?” After getting nods of agreement, they make their way over to the it.

They load up by twos into the red machines. It’s all that the redhead can do to keep her hands in her lap instead of wrapping one around the brunette’s shoulders. But the younger girl seems to have other ideas, placing her hand on top of Nicole’s. “You okay?”

The redhead realizes that she’s still shaking. “Yeah. Rides just do this to me sometimes.” Waverly nods, keeping her hand in place. Squeezing it gently, she gives Nicole a small smile before the ride begins.

She loses track of time as the ride goes on, and all she can feel is Waverly’s laughter exiting her body and their hands laced together and her own stomach doing tiny flips as they’re taken around in circles. The pair is still slightly pressed into each other, and the brunette’s warmth feels like coming home.

Nicole closes her eyes, losing herself to the overwhelming sensations. Her stomach flips even more and she giggles, pressing closer into Waverly. Then the ride stops and she opens her eyes again. The world is spinning and she feels slightly drunk on radiant happiness. Stumbling a little, she gets out of the machine, Waverly still holding onto her hand. 

“How about the Himalayas?” Eliza suggests with a grin. All of them raise their eyebrows in question. “It must be a new ride, but I saw it when we came in. C’mon, I’ll show you.” She presses a gentle hand against the small of Wynonna’s back before leading all of them in the direction of the mysterious ride. Meeting Waverly’s eyes, Nicole gives her a wide smile. Then her gaze accidentally falls onto Mercedes, who is making it a point to look in any other direction than where the two are touching but failing miserably. The younger redhead’s smile becomes one of pity as the older girl looks at her. She still smiles back, though, and Nicole hopes that the sight of the couple is not hurting her too much.

The Himalayas, it turns out, is a line of carts that seems to have a similar track to the Tilt-A-Whirl, just a wider, curvier circle with a few more ups and downs. It starts out at a reasonable pace, but as it goes on, the redhead notes, the ride gets faster and faster, forcing the person on the inside to be pressed right up against the person on the outside. And it only gains speed, g-forces kicking in to make it impossible to move.

Wynonna looks ready to declare her undying love to Eliza on the spot.

The wait isn’t long at all, and it’s only a couple of minutes before they’re all loading into the carts, Nicole allowing Waverly the inside seat. The attendant comes around to check the bar crossing over their laps, and then the redhead turns to the other girl. “Are you nervous?”

“A little. This thing looks pretty wild.” She gives a shaky laugh.

“I’m sure we still have time to get off if you don't want to do this,” Nicole says gently.

“It’s okay, I’ll be fine. My apologies in advance if I wind up squishing you.”

“You don't have to say sorry, it’s alright,” she smiles, playfully poking the brunette in the ribs. She giggles and moves away slightly, her eyes turning into half-moons once more as she beams. The tall girl will never get tired of the glorious sight. “Plus, I think that that’s half of the point of the ride.”

The smaller girl rolls her eyes. “You’re making me feel less sorry for you. Don't cry to me when this thing throws me on top of you and won’t allow me to move.”

Nicole just smiles, shaking her head. If that does happen, she’ll be doing _anything_ but crying about it.

All of a sudden, the carts begin moving, and the redhead doesn’t miss the way that the younger girl grips onto her hand a little tighter, even though she’s trying to hide her nerves with banter. “Don't worry, I’ll at least _try_ to keep myself off of you.” She shoots her a small wink, and Nicole Haught dies inside right then and there.

Is Waverly Earp _flirting_ with her?

Thankfully, before she can make a fool of herself, Waverly scoots a little further away, already gripping the bar on the other side in preparation for what is to come. Nicole braces herself as well, and the ride kicks up about four notches at once.

A tiny shriek escapes Waverly’s lips, and the redhead looks over to see the small girl holding on as tightly as she can, muscles flexing under her sleeves as she clings to the bar in vain, already sliding closer. She slips off and falls into Nicole, pressed as closely as humanly possible. They turn to face each other at the same time, lips centimeters apart, and then Waverly gives a nervous laugh and an apologetic smile before attempting to hold on to the bar once again.

Then the ride kicks up two more notches.

This time, when Waverly slides into her, Nicole slips a securing arm around her. “Don't strain yourself, okay? This is completely alright.” The brunette grins and nods, and even though the way the cart is made has a metal piece pressing into the redhead’s skin---she knows it’ll leave a bruise later---there’s no denying how wonderful it is to have the younger girl against her like this.

The ride kicks up another notch, and this time, they both shriek as they begin hurtling around the tracks at top speed, laughing and looking behind them to see the others. Rosita is still slipping and sliding off the bar, trying to keep herself off of Mercedes, and behind them, Wynonna and Eliza have decided that the close proximity is a wonderful excuse to make out with each other.

Nicole feels her heart grow another size. She’s with the people that she cares about most in this world, letting herself go and just be for once.

It’s one of the best feeling in existence.

There's so much love here, palpable in the air. She revels in it, smiling as she feels Waverly snuggling closer still. 

The ride finally begins slowing, the screams stopping and turning into laughter. Eliza pulls away from Wynonna, sliding back over to her side with a smug grin playing on her lips. The elder Earp looks stunned and impressed, cocking an eyebrow as she glances back at the bartender. 

“Shit,” the brunette manages, and Nicole basks in the moment that Wynonna Earp is finally at a loss for words. 

“There's more where that came from.” Eliza winks before giving her a peck on the cheek. 

Mercedes's jaw tightens ever so slightly, and the younger redhead turns to face Waverly once more. 

“Any other ideas?” she asks as they finally come to a stop.

“How about the Ring of Fire?” Waverly suggests, and Nicole bites her lip as she thinks. She absolutely hates the idea of going on the huge circle that is high enough to see half of the damn town, but she doesn’t want to let the brunette down. So she finally nods, allowing the smaller girl to take her hand once again and lead her towards the exit.

“Haught, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Wynonna quips when she catches up to the pair.

“We’re going on the Ring of Fire,” she mumbles, allowing Waverly to walk in front of her, keeping their hands intertwined. “It’s not really my thing, but I want to make her happy.”

“Have you _tried_ riding it?”

“When I was seven, one of my babysitters took me to a fair set up a lot like this one and bribed me with a funnel cake to go on it. Needless to say, I cried, got sick, and didn’t even want the thing when it was all said and done.” The redhead shudders at the memory. “I’ve just never felt safe on things like that, but I don't want Waves to know that I’m a coward.”

The elder Earp exhales deeply, and Nicole knows that she’s about to be in for it. “Haughtshot, in the short time I’ve known you, you have proven yourself to be anything but a coward. You are yourself, and you stand up for people that need your help. You have a heart of gold and you’re not afraid to do the difficult stuff if it’s the right thing to do.” The redhead is getting the feeling that this is more than just about gaining the courage to just go on a ride at the fair. It’s what she needs, and she’s so grateful for the brunette. “Hell, you’re pursuing the girl that you like in a backasswards town that wouldn’t know the word ‘progressive’ if it sucked progressivism’s dick.” Nicole’s face scrunches up a little at the imagery. “Sorry. The point is, you’re fucking brave, Haught. No matter what. And my sister feels the same way.”

“Thank you, Wynonna. I could say the same about you.”

The older brunette gives her a small, sad smile, shaking her head. “Thank you for thinking that of me. But I’m not. I don't think I’ll ever be anything more than the crazy chick with a gun that accidentally killed her father.”

Nicole wants to protest, wants to shake her head and deny everything that Wynonna just said, but Waverly is pulling her to the front of the coaster and Eliza is dragging the elder Earp in the opposite direction.

“You okay, Nicole?” the younger brunette asks, looking at her with her eyebrows knitted together.

“I’ll be fine. Just a little nervous for this ride.”

“Heights not your thing?”

“Heights are fine. _Spinny_ heights upside down, however---”

“Gotcha. Don't worry, though. I’m right here. I’ve got you, Nicole.”

And the redhead feels it in her heart that the other girl is telling the truth. And just like Wynonna did earlier, maybe the words span more than just the ride.

~ ~ ~

They’re exiting the restaurant, in search of ice cream, when the tall girl feels a hand smack her ass. Yelping slightly, she turns to a giggling Rosita. “That was way too easy,” the raven-haired girl laughs.

“What is this?” Nicole exclaims, covering the targeted area with her hands right as Mercedes comes up and smacks the seventeen-year-old in the same fashion.

“We’ve made it the official Pussy Rider induction-slash-game thing. We just tag each other over and over again. Also, Eliza and Waverly are totally in, as they have become honorary members today.”

“Is there any point to this?”

“Friendly competition,” Rosita shrugs. “Plus, who doesn’t want to playfully smack each other every once in a while?”

Wynonna runs up behind the raven-haired girl, hitting her in the same exact place Mercedes did. Rosita shrieks, collapsing to her knees and glaring at the brunette. “You’re supposed to declare a double tap, Earp!” She just smiles and begins walking ahead of the group.

Biting her lip, Nicole silently sneaks up to her and lets her hand fly, getting Wynonna square in the middle of the buttocks.

“Oh, yeah, _spank me, Daddy_!” the elder Earp moans loudly, shooting the redhead a cheeky grin. The tall girl can feel her face heating up.

“I hate you so much,” she mumbles, shaking her head and trying to hide her laughter. Nicole attempts to distance herself from the other girl as much as possible because people are definitely staring now.

“You guys just saw that, right?” Wynonna asks, turning and pointing a finger at all of the others in the group. “Let that be an example. No one is allowed to even think about touching these goods without getting humiliated. Except you, Eliza.” She shoots her a wink before turning back around.

_Yeah_ , Nicole thinks, _this is going to be the start of an all-out war._

~ ~ ~

It’s been three hours, they’ve been on the same few rides countless times, and the redhead’s behind is absolutely stinging from the amount of attention Wynonna and Rosita have been giving it today.

Eliza and Mercedes have been more conservative with their taps.

Waverly still hasn’t gotten in on the game, and no one wants to be the one to induct her. Who wants to do that to the precious angel?

Finally, after exiting the Ring of Fire for the last time, they all begin to head to their respective cars. The redhead is still high off of adrenaline and Waverly and just the amazing day that she’s shared with all of these wonderful friends she’s made.

Right before they get to Curtis’s truck, however, Eliza gives them an apologetic smile. “Would you guys mind taking mine?” The exchanged longing looks between her and Wynonna are definitely more than enough for the tall girl to accept the keys. “Thank you so much. It’s the white Subaru about five spaces down. Drive safe, guys.”

“You, too,” they say in unison, giving the pair a smile before heading off towards the car. Unlocking the clean vehicle, Nicole gets inside and starts it.

A small silence falls over them before Waverly breaks it. “So, you think it’s dangerous to go to the Homestead?”

“Oh, definitely. Is my house okay?”

“That’s absolutely perfect.”

They spend the ride alternating between a classic rock and a pop station, both humming along.

“You know what?” Waverly finally asks, only a few minutes from the house.

“What?” Nicole replies with curiosity.

“This has been the happiest that I've been in a long time. Thank you for today.” When the redhead turns to face her, she is met with the most warm, gentle smile she's ever seen. 

“Of course. You mean the absolute world to me, Waves. I'm glad we could make today a good one for you.”

Waverly looks like she's tearing up, and it's all Nicole can do to stop herself from confessing her attraction right here, right now. She wants to at least make it home, at least give Waverly the option to be able to leave instead of trapping her into a situation she might not be comfortable in. So she smiles and places her free hand on top of the other girl’s, hoping that the small gesture is enough for now.

The brunette smiles, intertwining their fingers once more, and the redhead feels whole.

They make it to Nicole’s house without any further conversation, and they walk up to her room with the comfortable silence still hovering over the both of them. The pair assume the positions that they always seem to now, Waverly with her head on the tall girl’s shoulder, Nicole with her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders.

Finally, the younger Earp breaks the silence. “I’m really happy for Wynonna.”

The redhead smiles down at her. “So am I.”

“I could tell that her last relationship really screwed her up. She must’ve really loved him, and he did nothing but lie to her.” She grimaces. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.” Nicole looks down at her expectantly.

“Has someone ever hurt you as badly as that?”

_Dark eyes, dark hair, soft lips, the scent of lavender engulfing her before she gets burned---_

Slowly, she nods. “Last year. How about you?”

And her heart cracks as Waverly nods. “For a little while, it was. It was stupid, because now I don't think that there was anything to be heartbroken over in the first place. It’s definitely mending, and now maybe I have a chance.” The brunette inhales deeply before turning to Nicole, her eyes softer than she’s ever seen them before. “If you don't mind my asking, who hurt you? What girl broke your heart?”

The redhead’s jaw clenches slightly as everything rushes back. “Her name was Shae Pressman, and she was two years older than me.” She waits for Waverly to ask something else, but when she turns to the younger girl once more, she sees nothing but patience written across her features, willing to hear whatever is to be said, nothing more, nothing less. For that, Nicole is grateful. But it all needs to be said. She trusts the other girl enough. “I haven’t always been comfortable with myself as I am. In all honesty, there were nights that I’d cry myself to sleep, wishing I could change, wishing I could be the same as every other girl seemed at that point. Everything hurt, and all I’d want to do was bang my head into a wall until the bloody yolk of my brain was was slathered all over it and I wouldn’t have to think those things anymore.” She swallows hard, fighting back the tears beginning to sting in her eyes. Waverly reaches for her, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear as a comfort, waiting for her to speak once more. “And then I met Shae.

“We met while hanging out with a mutual friend. Rock climbing. She was beautiful and so endearing. Kind and smart and funny. Everything I wasn’t. Opposites attract, you know? So I was immediately attracted to her. We became incredibly close from day one, always hanging out together.

“I thought I’d never stand a chance. But then the day came when she told me she was a lesbian, and I allowed myself to hope. We only grew closer and closer, attached at the hip, and my crush on her just grew.

“Finally, on Christmas Eve, we were at a party. She’d had so much to drink, and she confessed that she loved me. We found ourselves under the mistletoe and she kissed me. And I finally felt like I fit in, like everything was okay. I thought she was the one, but then she pulled away. All of this time, I’d felt so deeply for her, and she said she’d felt the same, but then she just---” Nicole takes a deep breath. “She said, ‘You’re a sweet kid,’ disappeared into the crowd, left me without a ride home, and never spoke to me again. No ends were tied up, I got no explanation, nothing. She just pretended that I didn’t exist, and then she graduated. As far as I know, she left the country. From what she told me, she was going to, anyway. Who knows if anything she ever said was true?” Her voice cracks, and Waverly’s arms are around her in an instant. “And I guess it just makes me wonder, what if I’m not anything to anyone? What if I never will be? Because all I am is Nicole Haught, and there’s nothing special about me. I mean, if my own parents don't give a shit about me, then what hope do I have for meaning something to anyone else?”

“Nicole, you are _extraordinary_ ,” Waverly says, tightening her embrace. “I’m so sorry that you’ve been treated the way you have, but that’s not a reflection of your worth. I promise. You mean so much, and those shit-eaters can just eat shit, okay?” Nicole giggles a little at that, and Waverly rubs her back gently. “You are worth everything to so many people, and don't forget that, alright? You are everything to me. Absolutely _everything_.”

The redhead looks up with hope. Something in Waverly’s expression tells her that she absolutely understands. She understands the struggle with self-worth and she wants to help as much as she can.

But then Nicole looks more deeply into her eyes, into the infinite brightness and warmth held within, and she remembers.

She recalls every fleeting touch and every smile, Rosita’s words about the past with spin the bottle. The redhead thinks about Waverly’s curiosity about women compared to men, and she remembers today, when the brunette almost seemed to be flirting.

And she begins to wonder if Waverly Earp _understands_.

Almost as if the younger girl can read her mind, she scoots closer, and Nicole catches the brunette’s gaze flitting down to her lips. Just for one moment.

Her heart begins to hammer in her chest, and she breathes a soft, “It’s okay.” Whether it’s for the younger Earp or for herself, she has absolutely no idea. “It’s perfectly okay.”

Her eyes close for a split second.

And Waverly closes the distance between their lips.


	10. phase three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wayhaught might be real after all.

When their mouths touch, it feels like the Earth has stopped spinning. Waverly Earp is kissing her, and Nicole is on top of the world. Heart beating even faster, she begins kissing back. The brunette’s lips are soft and warm and gentle, and she’s keeping the pace slow and steady. Her hands bury themselves in the tall girl’s hair, and the redhead finds herself snaking her arms around Waverly’s waist, pulling the smaller girl closer.

She’s pretty sure that this is what heaven is.

After a few more moments, Waverly pulls away. “Whoa,” she grins, looking up at Nicole with hope and wonder.

“Whoa,” Nicole agrees, matching her gleeful expression, and then the younger Earp is pulling her in again. Before they collide, though, the redhead accidentally lets out a nervous breath. She’s ninety-nine percent sure she’s dreaming. There’s no way that the girl she’s had a crush on since she saw her feels the same way. There’s no way that they’re in her bedroom having a heart-to-heart. There’s no way that Waverly actually likes her, too.

Things like this don't happen in real life. She hasn’t done anything to deserve her happy ending.

The brunette must notice her hesitation, because she stops and looks at her, searching her eyes while biting her lip. “Hey, are you okay? Is this---Is this alright with you?”

“Yeah. Definitely more than, I promise,” Nicole smiles, a guilty feeling entering her gut. She didn’t mean to make Waverly feel bad. “Sorry, I’m just a little nervous.”

The younger girl gives her the most heart-melting lopsided smile Nicole has ever seen. “Don't be nervous, okay? It’s just me.” Slowly, she reaches out and caresses the redhead’s cheek gently. “I’m not going anywhere.” Nicole nods. 

“I trust you with my heart, Waves,” she murmurs softly. The younger girl beams, and then they’re pulling each other in again, kissing each other a little more surely this time. Gently tangling her fingers in the other girl’s hair, the redhead takes the time to slowly explore the other girl’s mouth, always giving slight pauses to make sure that she receives the go-ahead.

Each touch seems to send a small spark of electricity throughout their bodies, and Nicole is living for it. Her hands slowly roam up Waverly’s back, then her neck, and then they’re tangled up in her hair. The kisses are growing slightly deeper, and Nicole’s heart is threatening to burst.

Then, with no warning, Waverly is straddling her, but she feels the younger girl’s muscles tense, like she’s not as comfortable. The brunette’s kisses begin to fall on the side of her mouth, across her jaw, breaths clipped and nervous.

“Waves,” Nicole says, and when the smaller girl doesn’t respond, she calls for her again, a little more frantic. “ _Waves_!” She jumps slightly, meeting the redhead’s eyes unsurely. “Are you alright? You seem a little anxious, honey.”

She shakes her head. “I’m sorry, I’m so stupid. I just---this was the only way to keep Champ happy, to make me feel like he wanted to be around me and---I’m sorry, Nicole.” The brunette’s gaze falls as she begins to pull away from her, but the tall girl holds on to her shoulder with one hand, tilting her chin up with the other.

“You’re anything but stupid, Waverly Earp. You are brilliant and an actual ray of sunshine. I’m sorry that that lowlife treated you like nothing but an object, but you are so special to me. I’m so happy to just be here, sharing this moment with you. You always leave me in awe, and I don't want you to ever believe than you are less than you are. Okay?”

The smaller girl nods, finally meeting Nicole’s gaze again. “Okay.” Meekly, she adds, “Can we keep kissing?”

Her adorable shyness makes Nicole smile, her heart growing even more. “Of course, sweetheart.” To demonstrate that it’s still alright, she pulls Waverly closer, pecking her lips slowly and softly. The younger girl reciprocates, holding onto the redhead tightly.

The kisses keep coming, sweet and chaste, and Nicole doesn’t know how much time has gone by. She just stays wrapped up in the brunette, loving every single moment, feeling their connection deepening.

She could stay here forever.

Finally, Waverly breaks away from her and yawns sleepily. “Sorry,” she says, “the day’s just been so exciting, and I guess it’s worn me out.” Nicole smiles with understanding, and within seconds, she’s lying down, taking the brunette with her. After a couple moments of shifting, they’re side by side, face to face, holding each other close.

“How’s this?” the redhead asks, smiling softly.

“Perfect.”

“Good.” She leans forward and presses a small kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “Now rest, Waves.” The younger girl nods, snuggling closer and burying her head in the crook of Nicole’s neck, sighing softly with contentment.

Cocooned in each other, the redhead feels at peace.

This is everything she’s dreamed of and more.

Happily, she drifts off, hoping to find the other girl waiting for her in her dreams.

~ ~ ~

“Do you think they at least made it to Wynonna’s bedroom?” Waverly whispers, her gaze shifting from Nicole to the door.

“I don't know,” Nicole mutters. “But I’m not exactly the most ecstatic to find out.”

They’ve been standing outside of the Homestead for the last couple of minutes, debating silently over whether it’s safe or not to even enter. The sun is setting over the horizon, and Gus wants Waverly back home tonight. There’s no way to avoid the inevitable.

Finally, after a moment, the redhead sighs. “I’m going in.”

“You sure?” the smaller girl asks. “I wouldn’t want you to get scarred---”

“Waves, Wynonna already told me about that one time. I don't want any other horrors burned into that pretty head of yours.” She pulls the brunette into her and kisses her forehead before turning back towards the door. “I’ll give you the all-clear.” The younger Earp nods, and Nicole bites her lip before pulling open the door.

She sighs as she’s immediately met with the sight of bare skin. Both women are sleeping soundly, tangled up in each other. Eliza is sprawled out on top of Wynonna, as if she literally collapsed from exhaustion. The thought causes the redhead to shudder, and she immediately rushes through the house, up the stairs, and into Waverly’s bedroom, grabbing a spare blanket before heading back down.

Oh, God, she’s going to have to wake them up.

Grimacing, the tall girl slowly places the blanket over their bodies, holding her breath as Eliza slowly shifts. Her breathing stays even, though, and Nicole quietly exhales.

She really doesn’t want to do this, but she has to.

Wynonna is going to _kill_ her.  
Slowly, she reaches out, carefully avoiding Eliza’s breast. Grabbing the elder Earp’s shoulder, the redhead gently shakes her. “Wynonna?” she asks softly. When the brunette doesn’t stir, she goes for the bartender’s shoulder next. “Eliza?” Her tone grows a little louder with every word. “Lovebirds? Earpiro?”

Finally, Wynonna cracks open an eye. “Haught, we’re kinda in the middle of something here.”

“I know, I’m sorry. But it’s better me walking into this than your aunt.”

The brunette groans. “True. What time is it, two in the morning?”

“Five in the afternoon.” Nicole smiles a little. “Wake up your Sleeping Beauty and go cuddle in your bedroom, if you want. Waves and I will be upstairs.”

The elder Earp smiles knowingly. “Did you finally confess to her, Haught?”

“Sort of. We went from moping about broken hearts to kissing in the span of about ten minutes. I think we’re moving into phase three of the plan.”

“Get some, Haughtshot!” Wynonna exclaims happily, before wrinkling up her nose as she reconsiders. “Actually, if you do, please don't let me know. That’s my baby sister.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Satisfied with the information she’s learned, the brunette refocuses her attention onto the sleeping woman before pressing a few sweet kisses to her lips. “Wake up, baby,” she murmurs softly, and Nicole’s heart melts. It’s so sweet to see the elder Earp being this gentle and caring, especially when her heart seems to be incredibly guarded at all times.

Eliza slowly opens her eyes, stretching slightly before nestling back into the crook of Wynonna’s neck. “Do we have to get up?”

“My aunt might be coming back soon, as Haught pointed out. We can go to my bedroom and _cuddle_ all you’d like, though.” The brunette’s grin develops a mischievous nature, and then she looks up at Nicole. “Turn around really fast. We might be growing on closer terms, but by no circumstances are you allowed to see my girlfriend in _all_ of her glory.” 

Nicole obeys, spinning around to face the door. She listens as the blanket gives a gentle thud on the floor before a board creaks. When she hears quiet footsteps padding in the opposite direction, she turns around to see Wynonna and Eliza huddled together, brown blanket draped around them. As they head down the hallway, the redhead is able to see the brunette pressing a gentle kiss to the bartender’s forehead.

She can’t stop the small smile from forming on her face as she makes her way back outside, spotting a patient Waverly still standing with her arms crossed, slightly shivering as the cold wind blows. “All clear. Sorry about that. And I, um---I wouldn’t sit on the couch for a while, if I were you.”

The younger girl’s nose scrunches up slightly as she shudders at the thought. “Thanks for the heads-up. Would you like anything to eat or drink?” The small girl bites her lip, as if she doesn’t know what else to do.

“I’m alright, thank you.” She smiles softly, taking the other girl’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “You can relax, Waves. We’re just like we have been, okay?” Waverly nods, and the redhead leans down and kisses her again.

She could get used to this.

They exchange a few more kisses and sweet smiles before heading up to Waverly’s bedroom together, Nicole’s phone in hand. “Well, two-thirds of our group have now admitted feelings, so why don't we check on the other third?”

“You think there’s a possibility of them being an item?” The brunette raises her eyebrows as the redhead approaches the bed and flops on her stomach, already looking for Rosita’s contact.

“Could be. It’d definitely be interesting.” She beckons Waverly to join her and puts the phone on speaker right as the raven-haired girl picks up.

“What’s up, Haught?”

“Where are you?”

“Home. The place where Mercedes dropped me off three hours ago. The real question is, where are __? I already swung by your house and you weren’t there.”

“Waves and I just got back to the Homestead.”

“Wait, you and Waverly---?” The redhead can hear the excitement building in the older girl’s voice, and she smiles. The brunette giggles, hiding her face in her hands when she begins to blush.

“Yeah, um---feelings were confessed, and we kissed. Many times.” Before her friend can ask any follow-up---and most likely inappropriate---questions, Nicole adds, “Also, Wynonna confessed her love to Eliza. The Wynonna way.”

“Poor Mercedes will be highly upset.”

“Why do you think I’m calling you and not her?”

“Touché. Wait, how do you know for sure?”

“Nicole took one for the team,” Waverly chimes in, laughing a little. “I told her she didn’t have to, but she insisted.”

“ _Whipped_!” Rosita exclaims in a sing-song voice, causing both Nicole and Waverly to gain color in their cheeks.

“Anyway,” Nicole says, grateful that the older girl isn’t here to see the red tint spreading across her face, “we were just wondering if maybe you guys had a similar experience?”

“Hate to burst your bubble, Haught, but there’s no way Mercedes would get over Wynonna that quickly. Poor bitch has got it _bad_.”

The redhead nods grimly, thinking back to the night at Shorty’s. “That she does.”

“Anyway, onto happier things. Exactly how long did it take for you guys to finally kiss after you got home?”

~ ~ ~

“ _Fucking_ swallow _it, bitch_!”

Rosita shakes her head, moving as far away from the cup of putrid brown liquid as her chair allows. Mercedes moves the cup towards her again, proudly smiling down at her creation.

Nicole watches from afar in intrigued horror, too afraid to actually step into the Earp kitchen. Instead, she wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulls the younger girl into her, back to front, and rests her chin on the brunette’s shoulder.

She can’t look away. This _is_ because of them, after all.

Wynonna comes up next to them, arms crossed and an amused smile playing on her lips. “’Cedes better be careful, Rosita might spit that shit all over her.”

“Don't give her any ideas,” Waverly warns, pointing a warning finger at her sister.

“Alright. But if she pukes, you guys are cleaning it up. What is this for, anyway?”

“Rosita lost a bet,” Nicole explains, grimacing slightly. The raven-haired girl said it would take less than five minutes after getting home to finally woman up and kiss, while Mercedes bet it would be at least ten.

They’d barely fallen onto the older redhead’s side, and now Rosita is beyond pissed.

“Never make a bet with a Gardner if you don't have a sure chance of winning,” Wynonna mutters, shuddering slightly. “What’s in the cup?”

“Ketchup, mustard, relish, steak sauce, soy sauce, mayonnaise, pesto, sriracha, barbeque sauce, Worcestershire sauce, garlic paste, and wasabi. All mixed into the most ungodly concoction created by man.”

The elder Earp pats her on the back. “Have fun with that, guys.” She turns and begins heading back through the house. “I’m going back to my quiet bed and my hot girlfriend.”

“Maybe having those two arguing is a _good_ thing,” Waverly murmurs, and Nicole hums her agreement softly.

“I’m sure you’ve perfected the art of swallowing by now, you can do it, Bustillos!”

“Is there anything else that you would want me to do? Because that shit sure as __isn’t going into my mouth.”

“Nothing would give me more joy right now.”

“Not even getting to screw Wyno---?”

The older redhead shoves the cup into Rosita’s open mouth and tilts it. Then she pulls it away from the teenager’s mouth and claps her free hand over the opening. The raven-haired girl winces, closing her eyes and scrunching up her nose as she swallows the mixture. Mercedes removes her hand with a wicked grin, only to find Rosita’s mouth twisting into the same expression, and before the shorter woman can prepare herself, the seventeen-year-old spits the remainder of the concoction into her face.

An expression of horror crosses Mercedes’s face. Wiping some of the goop off her face, she shrills, “I will fucking _kill_ you, Bustillos!” 

In half a second, Rosita is out of her seat and rushing around the table, the twenty-one-year-old hot on her heels.

Nicole gently pulls Waverly further into her, backing away from the kitchen slowly. “Let’s leave them to it,” she murmurs. “Getting in the middle of that would be hazardous.” The brunette nods, and the older girl looks down at her. “What would you like to do now?”

The smaller girl turns in her arms, now facing her with an amused smile playing on her lips. “I can think of a couple things.” She leans up and kisses the redhead again, fingers tangling in her hair.

The taller girl can’t think of anything better.

~ ~ ~

Waiting behind the church with Rosita makes Nicole feel a little lighter this Sunday. The usual amount of guilt that she feels for not being enough has finally made a brief departure. Maybe it has something to do with knowing that the girl who really wants her, who really cares about her, is inside the building and waiting for her.

She reaches into her coat pocket for a cigarette before remembering that she made a point to not bring any today. If Waves kisses her, she doesn’t want to taste like an ashtray.

Beside her, Rosita pokes her shoulder forcefully. “Dude, is that your parents’ SUV?” Nicole turns just in time to see the familiar grey vehicle passing the church.

“Guess they haven’t forgotten about me after all,” she mutters, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s been at least thirty days---fuck!” Horror dawns on her as she counts the days again, realizing the terrifying implication. “Oh, God, this is bad, Rosita, this is so bad---”

“What are you talking about, Haughtshot?”

“My period is late! What if I’m pregnant? I’m not cut out to be a teen mom, oh my Lord---”

“Nicole, sweetheart, you’re a _gay_. There’s no way under the sun that you could have a baby growing in there.” She pokes the redhead’s stomach for emphasis. “You’re delirious. How much sleep did you get last night?”

“None, pretty much. My stomach was all fluttery and I was so excited.”

“That explains everything. Somewhat. I can understand losing sleep over a girl that doesn’t like you back. But a girl that does? Why?”

“It’s called joy, Bustillos. You should try it sometime.”

A sudden rushing sound makes both girls turn to face the hill, where Wynonna is running down, Eliza hot on her heels, hands out and ready to grab her girlfriend if she falls. “Guys, I have the best idea!” the elder Earp shouts, nearing the bottom and almost tripping over a rock.

“God help us all,” Rosita mutters, watching with her arms crossed, “is she _high_?”

“She wanted to smoke on the way up here, so we came in the truck,” Eliza explains, “and now I’m kinda starting to regret this.”

“Ssh, baby, lemme tell ‘em my good idea,” Wynonna says, pressing a finger to the bartender’s lips. “Okay, so I was thinkin’ that we should get a tattoo of a motorcycle. Like a group thing. But not just any motorcycle, y’all. No. We all have to get a motorcycle with a vag on the side of it. Ya know, ‘cause we’re the Pussy Riders?” She begins giggling before it becomes a full fit of laughter. Tossing her head back, she keeps on, amused at the thought of her own idea.

“Babe, I’ve already told you when you were sober, and I’ll tell you again. You will regret that tattoo.”

“I want it as a tramp stamp, it would be hot.”

“If you get that inked anywhere on your body, I will leave you.”

The brunette pouts, looking at the bartender with sad puppy-dog eyes. Nicole melts at the sight, and she’s honestly surprised when Eliza doesn’t do the same. The woman’s heart must be made of steel. Or maybe the redhead just has too much of a soft spot in her heart for her Earps.

After another few moments of Eliza steadily holding her ground, Wynonna’s face breaks out into another loopy yet contagious smile. “Jackets!” she exclaims happily, clapping her hands together, and while the other two have confused expressions, Nicole sighs as she realizes exactly what she’s talking about. “Haughtstuff and I were talking ‘bout gettin’ us some leather jackets. And that could be our group logo, guys. It fits!”

Rosita smiles happily. “I’ve always dreamed of coming to church with inappropriate attire. If we keep meeting here, I’m in.”

“I’m in, too, if it keeps you from that tattoo,” Eliza laughs, wrapping her arm around Wynonna’s shoulders. The brunette immediately wraps herself around the other woman like a koala, burying her face in her neck. “Drugs apparently make you very clingy, huh?” the bartender murmurs, running her fingers through the elder Earp’s hair.

“She’s gonna absolutely _die_ when she sees this after coming down,” Rosita laughs, pulling out her phone and aiming the camera at the two.

Nicole can’t help but smile. They’re already achieving their goals and they haven’t even really been out riding yet. Once they start, it’s only going to add to the excitement. For their two single members, it might also add to the amount of intrigued parties that’ll surely be lining up at their doorsteps.

It’s still so funny to her to think that this all started over one girl, and that same girl actually likes her back.

No matter what, she knows that the feeling will never fully sink in, and no matter what, she knows that she will never tire of it.

Slowly, she turns to look up the hill and sees Mercedes standing there, watching all of them but making no move to come down. Her eyes appear locked on the couple as well, so Nicole mutters a polite, “If you’ll excuse me for a moment,” before heading up. As she approaches the older redhead, the Gardner turns and begins to walk towards the front of the church. Without a word, the teenager follows her until they’re both standing side-by-side, backs pressed against the exterior of the cold white building.

As Nicole looks over again, she notices the small trickle of blood running down Mercedes’s lip, as if she’s bitten it way too hard to keep all of the emotion inside of her from spilling out into the open. Her eyes are glassy, and the younger redhead wonders if it’s from the sting of the biting winter winds or the knowledge that the woman she loves will never love her back in the same way. Both are passing her by in this moment, leaving her cold and frozen in place, a solitary tear finally making its way down her cheek.

“It’s just so damn hard, you know?” the older woman says, finally breaking the silence. “I want to be happy for her, I really do. It’s just eating away at me. It has been ever since we were teenagers, and to see her with someone else, it’s just---it’s definitely a lot.”

Nicole nods. “I’m really sorry, Mercedes. If you ever need to talk about it, you’ll always have me to talk to, okay?”

The shorter woman nods gratefully, and they just stand in silence for another few moments before Mercedes breaks it once more. “I’m really glad you’ve got Waverly, Haught. You both deserve each other.”

“Thank you.”

“Have you guys made it official yet?”

“No, but I was thinking about taking her out. I’m not exactly sure where, but I definitely want to soon.”

Mercedes smiles. “Meet me at the Italian restaurant tomorrow after you leave class. I have an idea.”

~ ~ ~

Nicole sits at her laptop, typing away with her headphones in. Her parents went to bed an hour or two ago, and she and Waverly have been texting nonstop. The brunette had suggested a few bands to her, ones that she swore the redhead would like because they had more of an indie or alternative vibe. It’s been making the older girl’s heart warm, knowing that Waverly would think of her like this.

In all honesty, she would be happy listening to anything Waverly suggests. Anything to connect her to the ray of sunshine, anything that allows her to get a clearer picture of her and her interests and what goes on inside that beautiful head, is something that Nicole is more than willing to explore.

She’s spending the night alternating between Snow Patrol, Radical Face, Damien Rice, Seafret, and a few more bands, as well as texting Waverly. For the last hour and a half, Margot & the Nuclear So and So’s have been her main focus of interest as she talks to the girl who makes her feel happier than anyone else on the planet.

After a few more songs, a Skype request from Waverly pops up. Nicole accepts it immediately, smiling widely as the brunette appears on her screen, still clad in her cheer uniform. “Hey, cutie!” the older girl says happily.

“Hi, sweetie pie. Sorry, I meant to call earlier but I just got home. By the way, the girls wouldn’t stop asking what boy had my undivided attention every single time I smiled at my phone.” She rolls her eyes. “You’re too cute, you know that? Causing me to get distracted at practice and everything.” 

“Won’t happen again,” Nicole says with a wink, causing Waverly’s smile to grow. “By the way, I’ve been listening to all of those bands you recommended.”

Waverly’s eyes immediately light up, and she begins asking questions about her favorite song from each. She nods attentively as the redhead lists a few favorites from each one, laughing a little when she reveals that her favorite from Margot & the Nuclear So and So’s is “Hello Vagina”--- “Because of course it is,” Waverly says---and the older girl feigns offense.

“Hey, it’s a pretty song! And someone in the comments said it was about a certain kind of historical event, so I was hoping you could explain it to me, but if you’re gonna make fun, I guess I’m just gonna have to Google it---”

“The Heaven’s Gate cult,” the smaller girl begins in way of explanation. “They were a group started by Marshall Applewhite and Bonnie Nettles in 1974.”

As she goes more into explanation, Nicole realizes that she’d be happy to spend the rest of her life this way, just listening to the girl she loves giving lectures about her favorite subjects.

She hopes she’ll get that chance.


End file.
